Book 2 of Panapel: The Ingredients
by Bartholomeo
Summary: Rasa…/ Antara lidah dan hati Dua hal yang disebut-sebut sebagai pemilik, Rasa…/Jika hanya garam maka mungki memang tidak akan enak dinikmati,/jangan Lupa! Garam akan menghasilkan cita rasa yang harmoni dalam lidah jika di adon dengan baik./Warn: litbit IFK, sequel panekuk apel.
1. Chapter 1

Halohaii…! Ketemu lagi!

Sou, siapa yang tertarik silahkan dinikmati. :D

Tapi satu yang saya pinta, tolong kasih masukan ya, onegai desuu…

…

Tampak depan, rumah yang baru masuk minggu kedua di tempati Kyuubi lebih indah dan lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Dibeberapa bagian gabungan warna oren cerah memperindah gradasi warna pada rumah tersebut. Sungguh kontras dari sebelumnya. Tebaran daun mapel menambah kesan merah di halaman rumah Kyuubi, turut mempertegas datangnya musim gugur atau sering disebut orang **fall.**

Menilik lebih jauh kedalam rumah, gemerisik senandung mengalun merdu menerpa setiap indra pendengar yang berada dalam jarak dengarnya. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan mendorong rasa ingin tahu akan sumber senandung nan merdu itu. Kyuubi, ya, itu suara Kyuubi yang menikmati kegiatan memasak di minggu pagi hari. Lihai setiap jemari tangannya mengolah bahan yang tersedia diatas meja masak. Saat ini Kyuubi tampak mengolah karamel yang dari aromanya dapat dipastikan bahwa itu manis.

Ting! Suara oven yang telah selesai menjalankan tugasnya mengalihkan perhatian Kyuubi. Sigap dia membungkus jemari lentiknya dengan sarung tangan anti panas dan segera mengangkat Panekuk yang sedari tadi dia panggang. Mencium aroma dari panekuk tersebut, pelan senyum manis hadir hiasi wajah ayunya. Jarang sekali Kyuubi menampilkan ekspresi seperti ini didepan orang-orang. Dia selalu saja berwajah garang, jarang senyum serta berbicara dengan nada ketus tidak bersahabat, kecuali untuk beberapa orang terdekatnya.

Sekarang, Kyuubi berada diruang tamu yang memiliki jendela kaca geser yang mengarah tepat kehalaman belakang rumahnya. Bergerak pelan Kyuubi meraih remot TV untuk menyalakan televisi dan memilih channel yang menarik hatinya. Menemukan channel yang menarik hatinya Kyuubi duduk nyaman disofa berbentuk rubah berekor Sembilan, dengan warna merah keoren-orenan seraya menikmati panapel yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Gomu-gomu no…!

Teriakan tokoh utama acara televisi yang sedang di tonton Kyuubi memecah kesunyian yang ada diruang tamu rumah Kyuubi. Sesekali Kyuubi ikut berteriak menirukan tokoh utama anime yang sedang ditontonnya, tidak hanya menirukan suara bahkan tangannya pun ikut bergerak seperti kepalan untuk memberi semangat tokoh anime yang disukainya. Terlihat sekali kesukaan dan keantusiasan Kyuubi dalam menikmati tontonannya.

Selang beberapa menit waktu berlalu. Kicauan bel yang baru dipasang Kyuubi kemarin berdendang kesepenjuru rumahnya. Malas, Kyuubi mengacuhkan tamu yang datang berkunjung kerumahnya. Bersikap tidak peduli Kyuubi berharap tamu itu bosan dan pergi dengan cepat dari rumah Kyuubi. Pasalnya dia sedang tidak mau menerima tamu di saat ini. Bagi Kyuubi sekarang adalah **Self's time**. Namun bukannya segera pergi, tamu itu terdengar bersemangat membunyikan bel dalam selang waktu yang cepat dan berkali-kali. "Grrr…" mengeram pelan Kyuubi berencana menghancurkan kembali bel yang dipasangnya. Sigap jemari kiri Kyuubi meraih tisu yang terdapat diatas meja. Membuat bulatan kecil dan… plop! Kyuubi menutup telinganya menggunakan tisu itu. Samar senyum penuh kemenangan tergambar di wajah ayunya. Kyuubi kembali menikmati waktu tenangnya.

… **...**

 **Book 2 of Panekuk Apel: The Ingredients!**

 **Chapter 1: PanApelnya, Merah!**

 **Oleh:** **BARTHOLOMEO**

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main Cast: IFK and another**

 **Genre: Frienship, Poetry, Family, and Lit' Bit Romance.**

 **Warning:** **IFKnya masih minim.**

Minim Word, AU, AT, Typos, OOC, Chaos Description,

Alur Blank, Cerita yang Sangat Biasa **.**

 **No Need to flamed,Pleased…!,**

 **So, don't like don't read**

" **Speak"**

' **mind'**

… **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Dapat telfon dari nomor baru, sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Terlebih si penelpon yang ternyata tetangga serta tamu tak diundang yang pernah berkunjung kerumah Kyuubi. Menelfon secara membabibuta walau Kyuubi sudah bilang jangan ganggu! Sampai-sampai,Kyuubi sulit tidur karnanya. Apa yang akan Kyuubi lakukan?**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

Naruto tampak frustasi menekan bel rumah Kyuubi. Merasa bahwa bel yang ditekannya tidak berfungsi dengan baik, Naruto tidak kehabisan akal. Tidak bisa bel maka pintupun jadi. Tanpa belas kasihan Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuubi dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Sekarang, Naruto tidak tahu lagi apa yang salah. Namun, bukan Naruto namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi pekarangan rumah Kyuubi, Naruto menemukan Kyuubi yang tampak nyaman menonton televisi. Cepat, Naruto menghampiri jendala kaca geser rumah Kyuubi. Pelan, Naruto mengetuknya seraya berteriak menyerukan nama Kyuubi.

Tok, tok!

"Kyuu- **Nee** , Kyuu- **Nee** …!" seperti orang yang memiliki energi penuh Naruto mengetuk selebar jendela kaca Kyuubi seraya mondar-mandir dan tak lupa kicauan yang bergemerisik dari mulutnya.

Lama Kyuubi menghiraukan Naruto, berpura-pura tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Naruto. Namun, "Ini orang benar-benar begal, ya!" batin Kyuubi nelangsa. Menoleh kearah Naruto, Kyuubi menatap Naruto tajam. Hal tersebut berefek pada Naruto yang sedikit mundur kebelakang seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ditambah..

"Ha, haa…" tawa canggung Naruto.

Melangkah kearah jendela kaca tempat Naruto berdiri dibaliknya. Kyuubi membuka kunci jendela dan mengesernya pelan.

"Ha-hai, Kyuu **neechan** …" canggung Naruto menyapa Kyuubi.

Mendelik kearah Naruto, Kyuubi menampilkan tatapan bertanya dengan mengangkat sedikit dagunya kearah Naruto. "Ekh, Haiii, Kyuu **neechan?** " Ulang Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah Kyuubi.

Plok! Menepuk kedua tangannya Kyuubi berseru, "Benar juga!" lembut telunjuk Kyuubi mengambil tisu yang masih setia menyumpal kedua telinganya. Senyum, Kyuubi tersenyum kearah Naruto. "Ada perlu apa Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi tanpa rasa bersalah. Sedangkan Naruto sekarang.

Naruto benar-benar terpaku membatu sekaligus membisu. Dia tak habis pikir **Neechan** nya tega menyumbat telinga dan berpura-pura tidak ada dirumah, sedang dia sudah seperti orang gila menekan bel serta mengetuk pintu, jangan lupakan teriakan yang diserukannya berulang kali dan tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Naruto sungguh lelah dan Haus sekarang…

"Minum…" sadar atau tidak Naruto menerobos Kyuubi dan berjalan kearah dapur Kyuubi yang sudah dia ketahui letaknya. Mengabaikan si tuan rumah yang tampak kebingungan dengan tingkah Naruto.

Menggeleng pelan Kyuubi menutup kembali jendela tanpa menguncinya. Acuh Kyuubi kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda.

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

Derap langkah yang menggebu dapat Kyuubi dengar mendekat kearahnya.

"Kyuu **neee…..** " ditambah teriakan super dari Naruto seperti memburunya.

"Hah,, Kyuu.. hahh.. Kyuuh.." Naruto yang sekarang berada tepat disamping Kiri Kyuubi mencoba berbicara pada Kyuubi dengan Nafas yang terputu-putus. Dia tampak kelelahan akibat aksinya yang terlalu bersemangat memanggil Kyuubi tadi.

Fuh!

"Teganya, Kyuu **neechan** membiarkanku diluar dari tadi berteriak seperti orang gila, bahkan aku merasa bel baru Kyuu **neechan** rusak!" Naruto berhasi menyelesaikan keluhannya dalam satu tarikan Nafas.

"Jadi, Naruto, kau sadar bahwa kau… gila, sekarang!" sama sekali tidak melihat Naruto Kyuubi berkata lantang.

Berteriak frustasi… Naruto menarik rambut jabriknya, " Kyuubi **neechann…** "

"Ini?" Kyuubi menyodorkan panapel yang sedang dinikmatinya.

"Hm," bergerak, tangan kanan Naruto bergerak menyambut panapel yang ditawarkan Kyuubi. Gigit. Enak! Ini enak! Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Kyuu **nechan,** ini enak!" serunya seraya mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja!" tertawa pelan Kyuubi memperhatikan Naruto lekat. 'cepat sekali **mood** nya berubah' Kyuubi tertawa miris menatap Naruto yang bersemangat menyantap panapel yang masih tersaji pada piring diatas meja tamu di depan mereka. 'Dasar bocah!' batin Kyuubi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Nechan,** **kachann** mengatakan kau harus menyelesaikannya akhir bulan, jadi, contohnya harus selalu dikirimkan pada **kachan.** Aku yang akan menjemputnya kesini tiap sore" info Naruto kepada Kyuubi.

"Iya, Ibumu benar-benar cerewet. Aku sudah tahu dari saat pertama pindah kesini. Memangnya untuk apa aku pindah kesini, hm?"

"Ya, begitulah, Narutokan hanya menyampaikan pesan," Naruto asik mengutak atik buku yang terdapat di lemari baca Kyuubi. 'resep masakan semua' batin Naruto. "Kyuu **neechan** , apa tidak ada komik?"

"Ha! Komik? Ada dilemari sebelahnya. He, jangan sampai berantakan!"

"Haik, haik…" mencari di lemari sebelah, "Ada-ada!" seru Naruto. Mendengar seruan Naruto Kyuubi tersenyum samar. "Eeehhh, ceritanya tentang masakan lagi," protes Naruto dengan menatap Kyuubi lemas.

"Diam! Ini bukan toko komik. Kalau mau baca yang lain. Pergi sana ke toko komik!" bentak Kyuubi. Dia kesal dengan Naruto yang mengeluhkan kesukaannya. Menarik bantal sofa Kyuubi melemparkannya kearah Naruto yang dapat dihindarinya dengan lihai.

"He,hee… peace!" sekarang jari telunjuk dan tengah Naruto membentuk huruf V kearah Kyuubi. Mencoba tidak acuh Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

" **Nechan** , apa kau menukar Nomor hapemu? **"**

mendengar pertanyaan Naruto membuat Kyuubi berada dititik kesalnya. Peristiwa yang mengganggu tidur cantik kembali berputar-putar dibenaknya.

.

.

.

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

.

.

.

 **Tiga hari setelah Kyuubi mendapat tamu tidak diundang yang seenaknya memintanya membuatkan panapel.**

Malam yang damai. Setelah seharian berkutat membereskan sisa pindahan. Membersihkan rumah. Dan memikirkan tugasnya datang ketempat ini. Kyuubi belum mendapatkan ide apapun untuk tugasnya. Menemukan resep baru. Resep untuk restoran yang dikelola Kyuubi bersama ibu Naruto. Walau begitu, waktu tidur tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Tidur adalah rileksasi terbaik bagi Kyuubi untuk menyegarkan tubuh serta pikirannya.

Memakai piama bertopi rubah. Kyuubi menyambar boneka rubah berekor sembilannya. Peluk! Kyuubipun merebahkan tubuhnya pada **single bad** seraya memeluk boneka rubah. Baru akan memejamkan mata…

~don't cry, its so right~ nada panggilan pada ponsel Kyuubi bersenandung mengusik niat Kyuubi yang akan memasuki alam tidur. Diabaikan beberapa kali si penelpon tetap tak lelah menelpon hape Kyuubi.

Menarik tubuhnya dari atas tempat tidur sampai terduduk. Kyuubi menatap ponselnya malas. "Siapa yang menelpon jam 10 malam, dasar tidak tahu aturan!" dumel Kyuubi.

Tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang menelpon Kyuubi langsung menerima panggilan itu. "Halo.,,"

"…"

"Woii, siapa? Cepat aku mengantuk, baka!" hardik Kyuubi.

"Halo, Kyuuchan~"

"…" suara ini. Menarik telpon dari telinganya, Kyuubi memeriksa dengan siapa dia berbicara sekarang. Tidak ada namanya.

"Kuda?" dengan tidak yakin Kyuubi kembali buka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Akh, kau masih disana. Apa kau merasa terpesona mendengar suaraku, Kyuuchann…, dan namaku Itachi, panggil Itachi-kun." Riang suara berat diujung telpon sana menyapa telinga Kyuubi.

"Mati saja kau kuda sialan! Dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan embel-embel menjijikan itu!"

Seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan kasar Kyuubi, Itachi kembali berkata dengan nada menggoda. " **As Your wish my princess** Kyuu **chan** …"

"Ada apa denganmu? Dasar gila! Sudah kututup telponnya"

"Tung.."

Plip! Kyuubi menutup sambungan telpon secara sepihak. Pelan dihempaskannya HPnya keatas kasur, yang disusul tubuh kyuubi. Tidak lupa Kyuubi menonaktifkan telponnya.

Esoknya, baru saja menghidupkan ponsel, begitu banyak pemberitahuan nomor Itachi menghubunginya. Tidak hanya itu, banyak pesan yang masuk dari Itachi. Yang isinya sampah semua menurut Kyuubi. Sampai-sampai pipi Kyuubi merah marah? Atau merona? membaca beberapa pesan dari Itachi. Hanya Kyuubi yang tahu.

Mari kita intip satu pesan yang sedang dibaca Kyuubi.

Merah, hari ini banyak sekali merah yang kulihat. Merah yang menghubungkan antara kau dan aku. Kau yang merah mewarnai hatiku.

Btw, panapel kemaren yang kumakan merah sekali, ya Kyuuchan?

Begitulah bunyi pesan yang sedang dibaca Kyuubi.

"Najis!" cepat kyuubi menghapus semua pesan dari Itachi.

Tidak hanya itu malamnya Itachi kembali menelpon Kyuubi, dengan sapaannya yang tidak berubah yaitu "Hai, Kyuuchann" Kyuubi benar-benar kesal dia merah sekarang dia benar-benar merah marah.

"Kyuuchann…" sapa Itachi berkali-kali yang tidak di jawab Kyuubi. Lama membiarkan itachi berbicara sendiri, Kyuubi akhirnya membuka suaranya "Siapa yang memberikan Nomorku padamu?"

"Oh, adalah, lagian-kan biasa tetangga saling mengetahui nomor posel masing-masing," menunggu balasan Kyuubi yang tak Kunjung terdengar Itachi kembali buka suara, " Senang kau menjawab telponku Kyuu, kalau kau sibuk setidaknya balas pesanku Kyuu…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Oh, ayolah… Kyuu kitakan tetangga. Kita harus akrab."

"Akrab palamu!"

"Hehehe, dikepalaku kita…"

"stop! Hentikan menerorku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaanku. Karena kau mengangu!"

Plip!

Kyuubi menonaktifkan dan mencabut baterai hapenya. Sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Begitulah, si kuda berkeriput itu menerorku… aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa yang memberikan nomor hapeku padanya" seperti rubah yang akan menerkam mangsanya Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya erat seperti siap untuk memukul seseorang.

"Oh, nomor Kyuuneechan aku yang memberikannya kepada Itachi-nii." Seraya menunjuk Kyuubi, Naruto menjelaskan dengan bersemangat. "Saat Itachi-nii bertamu kerumah Kyuunee, dia meminta nomor ponsel Kyuunee padaku" tambah Naruto.

"Grrrrr, Narutoooo!" mengeletukkan jemarinya Kyuubi berlari cepat kearah Naruto. Tangkap! Naruto yang tidak siaga dan tidak mengerti dengan mudah ditangkap Kyuubi. Kyuubi memegang erat kedua tangan Naruto di punggung Naruto. Meraih tali gorden disampingnya, Kyuubi mengikat kedua tangan Naruto. Lalu dengan penuh tenaga Kyuubi memukul Naruto.

"Hen-hentikan Kyuunee! Ini penyiksaan. Memangnya apa salahku hah?" bentak Naruto seraya berlari menjauh dari Kyuubi dengan kedua tangan terikat.

"Apa? Apa salahmu? Bocah sial! Kau penyebab aku belum menyelesaikan resep baru…"

"Ekh?"

"Kau memberikan nomor hapeku pada maniak yang tidak hentinya menerorku… bahkan untuk tidur saja aku tidak bisa" adu Kyuubi pelan seraya menunduk memperhatikan lantai lalu menatap Naruto seperti psikopat yang siap menerkammu.

Lari! Kyuubi mengejar Naruto. Jadilah dua orang ini berkejar-kejaran dirumah Kyuubi sampai.

Grep!

Seperti sedang berlari ditempat Kyuubi tidak bisa menggapai Naruto. Selain itu, dia seperti mendengar suara serta sapaan untuknya. Yang akrap ditelinganya akhir-akhir ini. Dia merasa hangat. Hangat?

"Tidak!"

"Tidak apa Kyuuchan?"

Lagi suara itu! Suara yang mengacaukan kehidupan normal Kyuubi. Dan apa-apan Naruto yang terlihat senang itu?

"Syukurlah Itachi-nii datang. Kyuuneechan mengamuk!" Naruto menangis bombai menatap kehadiran Itachi yang langsung memegang erat tangan Kyuubi yang akan memukul Naruto.

"Kyuubi, hentikan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Naruto?"

Seperti baru bagun tidur Kyuubi menatap Itachi bingung, dia masih mencerna keadaan. Seperti tersadar Kyuubipun berseru lantang, "kau, kenapa kau disini, dan bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesini, hah?"

Senyum, Itachi tersenyum kearah Kyuubi, "Aku disini? Tentu saja karena disini ada Rubah merahku!" mengerling kearah Kyuubi, "—dan cara aku masuk? Kau tidak mengunci jendelamu Kyuuchan."

"Arggg! Lepaskan aku, kuda keriput!" keras Kyuubi menarik tangannya dari genggaman Itachi. Lepas, gengaman Itachi pada Kyuubi terlepas.

"Hehehe, bukannya tanganmu sendiri yang mau digenggam olehku Kyuuchan." Bergerak pelan Itachi menghampiri Naruto dan melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Naruto. Lalu duduk nyaman di sofa Kyuubi.

"Terimakasih Itachi-nii." Mengelus bekas ikatan ditangannya Naruto berdiri dibelakang Itachi seraya menatap Kyuubi yang terlihat semakin kesal.

"Keluar, keluar kalian berdua dari rumahku!" Kyuubi sungguh tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sekarang. Dia muak. Dia sungguh muak dengan keadaan ini. Keadaan yang berada diluar ekspetasinya. Terlebih jantungnya. Jantung Kyuubi tidak berdetak Normal sekarang. Detaknya terlalu cepat sehingga membuatnya sesak. Sesak karena Itachi sial Itu tampak membela Naruto. Sialan. Naruto bocah sial itu juga. Kenapa dia berdiri dibelakang Itachi. Dasar laki-laki! Tidak Naruto atau Itachi, sama saja. Bersekongkol membuatnya kesal. Dia kesal pada Naruto dan Itachi, dia benci laki-laki.

"Aku benci laki-laki!" teriak Kyuubi lantang menggema di sepenjuru rumahnya.

… lama terdiam. Ketiga populasi dirumah Kyuubi seperti tidak hidup.

"Akhem, lalu bagaimana denganku, Kyuuchan?" dengan sintingnya Itachi bertanya ngawur pada Kyuubi. Naruto yang berada disana sungguh dibuat telmi. Dia hanya terdiam bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Kau, kau biangnya!"

"Biang apa? Biang cintamu?"

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah Kyuuchan, duduklah disini." Tarik Itachi menarik Kyuubi duduk di sebelahnya. Berusaha melepaskan gengaman Itachi, hasilnya Kyuubi tidak bisa. Baru akan melontarkan kata-kata menyebalkan pada Itachi. Itachi membuka suara dengan nada yang terdengar takut cemas dan lega bersamaan. Yang membuat Kyuubi beku dan duduk diam disamping Itachi lama.

"Kyuubi, kumohon walau kau marah hardiklah aku, tapi, jangan seperti ini. Aku bingung karena kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku seperti akan gila. Aku yang meminta Naruto melihat keadaanmu disini. Karena aku sedang diluar kota jadi aku tidak bisa melihatmu langsung."

"…"

Berdiri! Kyuubi berdiri. Membuka pintu jendela lebar Kyuubi mempersilahkan kedua orang itu keluar dari rumahnya dengan wajah menunduk. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama. Wajah Kyuubi sekarang benar-benar merah.

Naruto berlari cepat keluar dari rumah Kyuubi. Dan saat Itachi berpapasan ketika berlalu keluar dari jendela rumah Kyuubi, dia berkata pelan "Sekarang panapelnya juga merah…" spontan saja Kyuubi menoleh kearah Itachi yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Senyum yang menjerat. Menjerat rubah. Dimusim gugur yang merah ini, Kyuubi telah jatuh dalam merah yang pekat.

 **This part is the end or to be continued?**

 **Edit: Thursday, February 04, 2016. 20:48.**

Bacot Author:

Halohaiii, minnasan…

Ketemu lagi sama aku. Lama tak jumpa ya. Kali ini aku membawa cemilan ringan. Yah, aku memang tidak bisa buat fict yang penuh konflik. Tapi ntar dicoba juga. Cerita ini akan berlanjut jika memenuhi ekspektasi. Sesuai judulnya. Cerita ini tidak akan banyak chapter, di sesuaikan dengan Ingredient panapel. Dan updatenya juga bakal lama jika berlanjut.

Sou, lemme your review. And the last. Sankyuu yang sudah mereview di TA. Aku senang membaca tanggapan anda. Kalo suka, silakan nikmati ini juga.

Ketemu lagi.

 **FAV. FOL. N RNR**


	2. Chapter 2: Telur

Halohaii…! Ketemu lagi!

Sou, siapa yang tertarik silahkan dinikmati. :D

Tapi satu yang saya pinta, tolong kasih masukan ya, onegai desuu…

Seperti biasa mengandung **little bit of IFK! DLDR, YA!**

 **Sebelumnya, thax to teman-teman yang sudah feedback baik itu, fav, fol, dan yang mereview fict ini; Habibah794, anna, Aiko hara, dan Akira Hikari406.**

 **Sou, langsung saja, enjoy it…**

…

Keterpaduan dalam artian saling melengkapi merupakan komponen penyelaras yang sangat dibutuhkan dalam suatu ikatan yang memberikan hubungan tanpa pamrih dalam berbagi kasih dan sayang. Namun, bukan berarti pembatas itu tidak ada, keterbatasan dalam hidup itu merupakan privasi egois yang tak bisa dihindari, terlebih perbedaan. Yang penting, hanya jangan jadikan hal itu momok yang menimbulkan problemik penguras hati dalam memeras fikiran.

Setujukah kamu, perbedaan memberikan kesempurnaan yang didamba setiap hamba? sedang pembatasan itu kebebasan yang memberikan kelegaan dalam ikatan?

Dalam indahnya sebuah kenikmatan panekuk apel tak lepas dari si "Telur." Indah dalam keterpaduan yang memperlihatkan batasan, perbedaan bukan berarti memberikan kekurangan, melainkan kekuatan dan daya tarik sendiri. Dalam kenyalnya siputih telur memberikan daya perekat yang melindungi si kuning telur yang rapuh dalam kemat yang penuh pesona.

BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT

 **-Book 2 of Panekuk Apel-**

 **Chapter 2: Telur**

Naruto and all character

as always belong to Masashi Kishimoto

 **little bit of IFK**

 **sligh another**

 **WARN: Standart Warning Applied,**

 **DLDR!**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

Langkah tegap yang dibawa Itachi dari rumah Kyuubi, mengarah pasti menuju rumah bergaya tradisional yang memiliki taman yang dihiasi bebagai macam tanaman yang menjadikan rumah itu tampak teduh dan asri dalam bersamaan.

Tak mempedulikan sekelilingnya, senyum terpeta di wajah penuh damba, Itachi. Tidak sedikit orang yang melihatnya, balas tersenyum walau tahu senyum itu tidak untuknya, seraya berjengit dalam hati bahwa senyum Itachi, senyumnya, oh **shit** ~ menular sekali!

Mengucap salam, Itachi melenggang pasti memasuki kediaman yang selama ini dia sebut rumah, tempat pulang yang memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman dalam bersamaan.

Baru menginjakkan kakinya diruang tamu, terpaan kata sapa menghambur menyerbu indra pendengarannya. Mengusik Itachi hingga menoleh pelan kearah stimulus yang merangsang gesturnya.

"Itachi?" sapaan yang sarat akan nada penuh tanya dilayangkan seorang wanita berperawakan anggun dengan stelan hitam yang membungkus tubuh semampainya.

Menanggapi sapaan dan tanya Ibunya, membuat Itachi menatap tepat pada mata sang Ibu. Dapat dia tangkap, Ibunya sedikit tidak percaya dengan keberadaanya dirumah, sekarang ini. Pelan, Itachi melangkah kearah Ibunya. Menangkap tangan kanan sang Ibu. Itachi membawa tangan itu mengarah kewajahnya. Sedikit menunduk, Itachi mengecup sayang punggung tangan Ibunya. Erat, Itachi menggenggam jemari Ibunya, lalu perlahan meletakkannya kembali disisi tubuh sang Ibu. Senyum, Itachi tersenyum pada Ibunya, "Aku pulang, Bu." Katanya, dalam senyum yang tak kunjung memudar.

Sedikit terpana, Mikoto—sang Ibu— membalas perkataan Itachi, "Hm, Ya… Selamat datang," tersadar dalam keterpanaannya, Mikoto bertanya mantap menatap mata putra sulungnya " Bukankah, seharusnya kau masih di London?" rasa keingintahuan tidak dapat Mikoto tutupi perihal keberadaan si sulung. Mikoto ingat betul bahwa putra sulungnya memiliki pekerjaan dilondon. Mikoto, yakin putranya belum akan pulang sampai senin depan, dalam kata lain seminggu lagi. Jujur saja, Mikoto sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Itachi, Apakah dia ada masalah dengan kesehatannya? Jikapun begitu, seharus Itachi tetap di London saja. Disana pastinya lebih banyak rumah sakit yang lebih baik.

Melihat sang Ibu penuh perhatian, Itachi berucap pelan, "Pekerjaan selesai lebih awal, jadi aku segera pulang,"

"Segera pulang? Kau? Baka aniki?" setiap kata yang penuh akan ketidakpercayaan yang dihiasi nada Tanya Sasuke lontarkan pada Itachi, disaat dia tidak sengaja menangkap perbincangan Itachi dengan sang Ibu.

Kedua orang yang tengah bercakap menoleh keasal suara yang ikut menanggapi percakapan mereka. "Begitulah…" terkesan tidak ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan adiknya Itachi menjawab santai.

Tatap. Mikoto menatap Itachi. "Itachi? Kau tidak apa-apakan? Berceritalah!"

"Aku baik-baik saja,bu. Aku ingin istirahat." Mengerling kearah adik dan Ibunya. Itachi berlalu kearah kamarnya.

Kedua orang yang ditinggalkan Itachi saling pandang. Sasuke hanya mengangkat pelan kedua bahunya, kemudian berlalu kearah dapur. Sepertinya dia mulai lapar.

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

Setelah kedua tamu yang merusuh dirumahnya keluar. Kyuubi menutup pintu jendela dan tidak lupa mengunci jendela itu. Kyuubi menatap miris jendela yang bau dikuncinya. Bagaimana bisa jendela berganti peran dengan pintu rumah?

Masih segar di ingatan Kyuubi tentang perkataan Itachi. Berkali-kali dia coba pikir ulang dia tidak paham dengan maksud 'Panapelnya sekarang juga merah'. Bukannya panapel yang dibuatnya pagi tadi sudah habis disantap Naruto sebelum Itachi sampai dirumahnya. Terlebih bagaimana orang itu muncul tiba-tiba di kediamannya. Ini sudah tidak aman. Pikir Kyuubi. Dia harus membuat gembok disemua tempat yang bisa meloloskan orang terutaman manusia kuda berkereiput. "Argggg!" teriakan frustasi menggema Dikamar yang ditempati Kyuubi sekarang. Berguling kekiri dan kekanan diatas tempat tidur lalu tiba-tiba bangkit terududuk Kyuubi kembali…

Ha-ah…

Entah keberapa kali Kyuubi menghela nafas. Mengingat kejadian tadi saja sudah membuatnya sesak. Sesak karena apa? Kyuubi sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dia belum pernah merasakan perasaaan yang membuat hati dan otaknya tidak sejalan. Ini melelahkan. Mengeleng keras Kyuubi kembali menghempaskan dirinya keatas kasur. Terbaring seraya menatap langit-langit kamar. Bangun, tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi bagun dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak boleh begini! Aku harus menyelesaikan resep!" semangatnya pada diri sendiri. Menepuk kedua pipinya pelan dengan bersamaan, "Ayo Kyuubi, fokus, fokus! Apa tujuanmu datang kesini. Lupakan saja makhluk alien itu. Dia tidak penting! Ya tidak penting?" terdiam…

"—penting? Arggg…" mengacak surainya keras Kyuubi meraung bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Akh, ya! Lebih baik aku buat pancake roll!" berlari kearah dapur, Kyuubi memeriksa kulkas dengan cepat. Memilah bahan-bahan yang akan dipakainya dan…

'Tidak ada…' salah satu bahan yang diperlukan tidak ada. Kyuubi mengeram kesal dalam hati. Namun, karena tekat yang ada dihati. Dia bergegas kembali kearah kamarnya. Menyambar jaket merah marun bertopi memakainya cepat. Ketika akan pergi Kyuubi berbalik kembali…

Cermin!

Kyuubi bercermin. Mematut dirinya dalam pantulan cermin Kyuubi tersenyum. Seakan tersadar, 'Ada apa denganku?' Kyuubi yang tidak pedulian sekarang mematut dirinya hanya untuk pergi ke mini market? terdekat dikompleks ini. Hanya berjarak lima rumah. Tapi…

Mini market itu… melewati rumahnya! Ya, rumahnya. "Memangnya kenapa!" spontan dia berteriak. Arggg! Kyuubi berlari cepat keluar rumah. Menuju mini market.

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

"Temeee!" Naruto memasuki kediaman Uchiha dengan antengnya. Berteriak pelan menurutnya. Nyonya Uchiha yang kebetulan sedang merajut diruang tamu. Menyapa Naruto lembut.

"Naruto…"

Nyonya Uchiha itu sudah paham betul tabiat teman anak bungsung ini. Seakan tidak masalah dengan keberadaan Naruto. Dia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dia bahkan sangat senang jika Naruto datang berkunjung. Rumah ini akan terasa lebih hidup dan ramai.

"Selamat sore, Bibi. Apakah te-Sasuke ada?" Nyonya Uchiha tersenyum kecil mendapati Naruto memperbaiki kosakatanya dalam memanggil anak bungsunya.

"Dia didapur." Info nyonya Uchiha.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto permisi ketempat Sasuke dulu, bibi," walau urakan Naruto cukup tahu sopan santun dalam berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ya,"

Menganguk sopan kearah ibu Sasuke, Naruto berlalu kearah dapur kediaman Uchiha yang sudah dihafalnya. Tidak lupa teriakan yang tetap Naruto lontarkan, walau tahu dimana keberadaan bungsu Uchiha itu.

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

Segar. Perasaan itu sekarang memenuhi pikiran Itachi. Mandi merupakan obat mujarab untuk memulihkan kesegaran. Sekarang, Itachi sedang mematut dirinya di depan kaca. Memperhatikan dirinya dalam balutan pakaian rumahan. Celana sebetis berwarna hitam pekat dengan kaus berwarna putih bertulisan 'You'. Itachi tertawa mencemooh pada pantulan dirinya. "Bagaimana kau langsung menemui rubah itu, tanpa mandi dan istirahat terlebih dahulu, hah?"

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari pantulan Itu. Itachi kembali bermonolog dengan pantuan dirinya. "Kau pasti sudah gila, kan? Mengerjakan pekerjaan segunung itu dalam waktu tiga hari? Dan… apa itu? Cemas?" seperti memojokkan dirinya sendiri Itachi kembali berkata, "Sejak kapan kau pandai mencemaskan orang lain selain keluargamu? Apalagi kau tidak mempedulikan dirimu?"

Bagai tidak habis pertanyaan yang akan dia ajukan pada dirinya sendiri, Itachi terlihat menikmati percakapan sepihak yang dia lakukan pada pantulannya di cermin. Kau memang sudah gila, nak. Tidak? Ya, tidak, kau hanya menggila, Itachi!

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

Langkah yang awalnya terburu-buru itu melambat seiring waktu, waktu saatnya Kyuubi akan melewati rumahnya. Rumah orang yang sukses mengempakan kehidupan tenang Kyuubi dalam Normality yang penuh damba.

Kyuubi merasa dirinya sekarang dipenuhi gerak reflek, gerak yang memotong beberapa tahapan dalam terciptanya gerak itu sendiri. Lihat saja, tangan kirinya yang sedang membenarkan poni merah pekatnya yang menutupi mata. Apa-apan ini? Kyuubi merasa dikendalikan! Dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan detak jantungnya, bertambah menggila! Menggila setiap dia bertambah dekat dengan rumah Manusia kuda berkeriput.

Saat dirinya benar-benar lewat didepan rumahnya. Kyuubi erat mengepalkan jemarinya membentuk kepalan dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Sesekali dia menyapukan telapak tangannya ke jaket yang dia kenakan sekarang. Berkeringat. Produksi keringat Kyuubi sekarang telalu banyak. Kenapa? Apa dia gugup? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Menggeleng keras Kyuubi tanpa sadar sudah melewati rumah **nya**.

Mengambil nafas rakus Kyuubi bertanya dalam hati, 'sejak kapan dia menahan nafasnya…'

Toleh!

Kyuubi menoleh kebelakang, matanya tepat mengarah kerumah Itachi. Tidak sampai lima detik, Kyuubi kembali membawa pandangannya kedepan, 'Apa yang ku harapkan?' lagi-lagi Kyuubi mengeleng keras.

Berjalan mantap, Kyuubi kembali memfokuskan diri pada tujuan awalnya. Tanpa dia sadari sepasang mata gelapnya langit menatapnya dari dalam rumah melalui jendela.

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

"Temee!" teriak Naruto dengan menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menikmati makanannya. "Kenapa kau diam saja!"

Sasuke menoleh sekilas menanggapi celotehan serta keberadaan Naruto. Bahkan dia tidak memakai 'Hn' yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Kau!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke kesal. Menarik kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. Naruto mendudukan dirinya tepat didepan Sasuke.

"Teruskan saja sikapmu itu, maka kau akan menjadi orang kesepian seumur hidupmu!" seakan memberikan vonis terhadap sikap Sasuke yang tidak pedulian. Naruto beranjak kearah kulkas yang terdapat diruangan itu. Mengambil satu buah jeruk dia kembali mendudukan diri di depan Sasuke. Kupas, Naruto mengupas buah jeruk dengan cepat. Mengumpulkan kulitnya diatas meja dia mulai memasukan bagian dari jeruk itu kedalam mulutnya. Seperti diruang itu hanya ada dirinya Naruto berkomentar, "Ini enak sekali!"

"Huh!" walau sudah biasa dengan mood Naruto yang cepat berubah tapi, jika memikirkannya, Sasuke selalu saja gagal paham dengan pemikiran orang yang ada di depannya.

"Apa?" balas Naruto pada dengusan Sasuke, "Ini memang enak, kau mau coba?" tambahnya seraya menjulurkan satu bagian jeruk kearah Sasuke yang telah selesai menikmati makanannya.

"Untukmu saja!" bergerak kearah wastafel, Sasuke mencuci bersih piring dan gelas yang dia gunakan.

"Ya, sudah! Ohya, Teme… bantu aku mengerjakan PR dari Iruka- **sensei** ,"

"Hn,"

"Ayolah, Temee… kau pelit sekali," tidak kehilangan akal Naruto kembali berkata, "Ohya, Sasuke! Kau pasti tidak percaya tadi aku bertemu Itachi **-nii** dirumah Kyuu **neechan**."

Cepat Sasuke menatap Naruto datar, namun jika diperhatikan dapat dilihat kerutan kecil di dahi Uchiha bungsu ini. "Hn," mencoba tidak terlalu tertarik Sasuke kembali bergerak kearah kulkas dan mengambil jus yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya, dan mendudukan diri ditempat semula.

"Kau, penasarankan? Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan!"

Menatap Naruto, "Kau… menyebalkan!"

"Hehehhhe, terimakasih Sasuke,"

"Huh, dasar, dobe!"

Narutopun menceritakan kejadian dikediaman Kyuubi pada Sasuke tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Ckck, dasar Naruto.

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

Seperti dikomando, Itachi, Sasuke, dan Naruto sekarang memasuki ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha. Melihat kedatangan mereka, Mikoto menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Menepuk pelan sofa disebelahnya membuat Naruto berlari lebar kearah Mikoto dan menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa tepat disebelah Mikoto, "Apa yang bibi buat?"

Menyaksikan kelakuan Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus kasar seraya bergumam, "dasar anak-anak!"

Menoleh kearah Sasuke, Naruto mengerutkan dahi serta memperkecil tatapannya, "Kau! Kau yang sok tua, dasar Teme!"

Sedang Itachi dan Mikoto, hanya tertawa lepas menanggapi kelakuan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Menyusul Naruto yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu, Sasuke duduk di samping kanan Naruto, pada sofa panjang yang dapat memuat lima orang, sedang Itachi memilih duduk di sofa khusus untuk satu orang. Dan sebelum mendudukan diri Itachi menyempatkan diri menghidupkan televisi serta meraih remotnya, barulah dia menyamankan diri di Single sofa. Beberapa kali menukar acara televisi Itachi menjatuhkan pilihan pada acara berita seputar bisnis. "Hah~ dasar pebisnis…" respon Naruto kecewa dengan pilihan acara yang dipilh Itachi. Mendengar itu Itachi hanya tersenyum samar kearah Naruto seraya melempar remot televisi kearah Naruto. "Sankyuu, Itachi **nii** ," respon Naruto dengan menangkap remot yang dilempar Itachi. " **Niichan** , memang yang terbaik!" tambahnya lagi dengan senyum lebar yang mengakibatkan matanya tertutup oleh itu.

Dengan senang hati Naruto memilih siaran yang menarik hatinya. Sedang Sasuke hanya menatap bosan interaksi kakaknya dengan Naruto. Namun, saat menatpa kakaknya, Sasuke teringat akan cerita Naruto di meja makan tadi. Tanpa dia sadari dia menatap Itachi kosong dalam waktu yang lama. Sampai-sampai membuat Itachi risih dan menegurnya pelan.

"Kau mengakui ketampananku sekarang, Otoutou?"

"Huh," memalingkan wajahnya cepat, "Jangan harap!"

"hahahahaha…" Naruto tertawa keras mendengar itu.

"Kau tidak perlu malu~"

Menarik remot dari tangan Naruto, Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang menertawakannya. Tanpa melihat kearah televisi Sasuke menukar acara televisi dengan membabibuta.

Mikoto tersenyum melihatnya, sedang Itachi tak habisnya menggoda Adiknya yang baru menginjak bangku SMA itu. Dan Naruto jangan ditanya, dia bahkan hampir saja mengompol karena terlalu banyak tetawa.

Mikoto memecah suasana yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Sasuke, "Sasuke bisa tolong ibu membeli benang rajut yang warna merah,"

"Kenapa tidak baka Aniki saja?"

"Dia baru pulang dari London." Lembut mikoto memberi Sasuke pengertian.

Jujur saja sekarang Kondisi sedikit kondusif dengan Naruto yang tidak lagi menertawakannya, tapi, kenapa juga ibunya harus menyuruhnya pergi membeli benang.

"Kau dengar itu Otoutou, aku baru saja pulang kerja~"

"Teme, pergilah sebentar dan biarkan aku memegang remot TV, kau membuat mataku pusing dengan menganti channel seperti itu."

Menatap ibunya Sasuke sudah akan menyerah dan pergi membeli benang, tunggu, itu artinya dia akan ke mini market? Mini market. Mengingat kata itu, membuat Sasuke tersenyum, dia tahu caranya agar dia tidak pergi membeli benang itu. Sasuke menatap Itachi penuh keganjilan. "Naruto,"

"Ya, jangan meng—"

"Bukan Itu, sepupumu itu tadi pergi ke mini market!"

"Kyuu **nee** maksudmu?"

"Ya, Aku melihatnya saat makan didapur,"

"Lalu,"

"Hn,"

"…"

"…"

"Sasu—" belum selesai Naruto berkata…

"Ibu, biar aku saja yang membeli benangnya," Itachi berkata seraya berlalu kearah pintu masuk utama kediaman Uchiha.

Melihat kepergian Itachi, Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan, Naruto yang kebingungan, serta Mikoto yang menatap Sasuke minta penjelasan.

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

Saat Sasuke makan berarti sudah lebih sepuluh menit berlalu, cepat Itachi memacu langkahnya kearah mini market, bahkan dia nyaris berlari, tidak! sekarang bahkan dia sudah berlari.

Sampai, Itachi sampai di mini market, mengatur nafas sambil berpegang pada pintu kaca di depannya. Setelah merasa cukup Itachi berdehem pelan dan masuk kedalam mini market. Gemerincing gantungan penanda adanya pelanggan berteriak memberi tahu pada pemilik took, sigap beberapa pelayan toko membungkuk hormat kearah Itachi seraya berkata dengan penuh senyum bisnis, "Selamat datang!"

Menatap, pada pelayan tersebut tanpa sepatah kata Itachi mulai menelusuri mini market itu, bukannya mencari benang yang dibutuhkan Ibunya, Itachi malah sibuk menilik siluet yang membuatnya segar hanya dengan namanya saja. Benar jika Itachi berkata bahwa mandi adalah pembawa kesegaran, namun nama dan keberadaan Kyuubi lebih dari sebuah kesegaran dari yang sudah dirasakan oleh Itachi.

"Dimana kau, Kyuu?" bergumam pelan Itachi tidak lelahnya menolehkan kepalanya kian kemari guna mencari…

Binggo!

Ketemu kau, rubah!

Senyum, Itachi tersenyum samar. Menghampiri Kyuubi yang terlihat memilih bahan makanan. Berdiri tepat disebelah kiri Kyuubi. Itachi berpura-pura memilih bahan makan yang ada di depanyanya dengan siulan kecil. Berharap Kyuubi menyadari keberadaanya. Malangnya bagi Itachi, Kyuubi merupakan orang yang serius jika berhubungan dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan Itachi yang ada disampingnya. Tepatnya, Kyuubi sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Itachilah yang berada disampingnya sekarang ini.

Pergi, Kyuubi berlalu melewati Itachi, terperangah dengan keacuhan Kyuubi, membuat Itachi terdiam. Seakan tersadar, Itachi berlari mengahampiri Kyuubi dan… "Hai, Kyuuchan~" sapaan yang tidak pernah berubah.

Mendadak Kyuubi berhenti, 'Jangan katakan….' Kyuubi membatin penuh harap bahwa pendengarannya salah. Lambat, Kyuubi menoleh kebelakang. 'sial, kenapa pula si kuda keriput ada disini?' menarik topi yang dipakainya, Kyuubi berjalan cepat menjauh dari Itachi.

"Kyuuchan, tunggu!" melangkah lebar Itachi mengikuti kemana Kyuubi pergi. Sekarang Kyuubi berada dideret sayur dan buah. Dia mencoba mengacuhkan Itachi yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dan berceloteh ini-itu tentang makanan kesukaannya. Memangnya Kyuubi mau membuatkannya apa? Hell no! jerit Kyuubi dalam hatinya.

"Kyuuchan, ini!" Itachi memasukkan tomat kedalam keranjang Kyuubi. Senyum, Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan senyum yang menawan. "Aku suka sekali olahan tomat," tambah Itachi kalem.

Kyuubi sudah gatal ingin memaki Itachi, baru saja dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Percakapan beberapa Ibu-ibu yang ada dibelakangnya terdengar jelas "Senang ya, pengatin baru… berbelanja bersama…" seperti itulah percakapan yang ditangkap indra pendengarannya. Menatap ibu-ibu itu tajam, melihat tatapan Kyuubi membuat Ibu-ibu itu mundur perlahan. Kyuubi akan berkomentar, namun,

Grep!

Sigap Itachi menutup mulut Kyuubi, "Uapha yang khaw laukann?"

Tidak mempedulikan perkataan tidak jelas Kyuubi, Itachi malah berkomentar aneh, "Maaf, bu Istri saya sedang hamil!"

"oh," tanggap para ibi-ibu itu maklum.

Bola mata Kyuubi sekarang terlihat akan keluar dari tempatnya. Memcoba bersuara, hanya gumaman tak jelas yang dia hasilkan. Melihat Kyuubi yang mulai berontak Itachi menarik Kyuubi menjauh dari ibu-ibu itu.

Tarik Kyuubi menarik tangan Itachi dari mulutnya, "Lheppaskan!" akhirnya bekapan Itachi pada Kyuubipun terlepas, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berbelanja denganmu,"

"Apa?" Kyuubi dibuat pusing dengan Itachi yang terkesan ngawur. "Sial, kau… apa maumu, hah?" Kyuubi berteriak keras kearah Itachi, jujur saja dia sudah tidak peduli menjadi pusat perhatian lagi. Peduli apa! Batin Kyuubi.

"Kamu!" singkat dan jelas tanpa nada candaan Itachi menjawab mantap pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"…." Terdiam, Kyuubi serasa berada di negeri asing sekarang.

"Kau, masih waras? Dan sejak kapan aku menjadi istrimu tuan Uchiha? Hamil? Jangan bercanda lagi! Candaanmu kelewatan!" tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Itachi Kyuubi bergerak cepat meninggalkan mini market menuju kearah pintu keluar.

Itachi hanya terdiam memperhatikan Kyuubi yang berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya. 'Sejak kapan, hm? Artinya belum ya, tunggu saja sebentar lagi Kyuu…' batin Itachi. Bergegas mengikuti Kyuubi.

Belum sempat keluar Kyuubi dihampiri para pelayan.

"Maaf, belanjaan anda…"

Menatap si pelayan tajam, Kyuubi membalas acuh, "Hm," tidak peduli Kyuubi memutar arah ke kasir. Dia sadar sekarang Itachi sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, mengantri.

"5765 Yen," info kasir pada Kyuubi. Ronggoh Kyuubi meronggoh sakunya. Gerak-gerak. Tidak ada! Dompet Kyuubi tidak ada. Benar juga dia lupa mengambil dompet karena… bercermin? Sial! Sial sekali Kyuubi Hari ini.

"Ti—"

"Ini!" Itachi menyodorkan uang 6000 yen kearah kasir. "langsung dengan ini ya!" tambah Itachi dengan menyodorkan benang rajut berwarna merah pekat pada kasir.

"Tidak perlu!" masih kesal dengan sikap Itachi Kyuubi menolak kasar.

"Aku tidak membayarkanmu, kau harus menggantinya, Kyuuchann," tatap Itachi pada Kyuubi serius. Tidak ada tatapan penuh candaan seperti sebelumnya. Itachi tampak berbeda dia terlihat lebih berwibawa.

"Kau membuat antrian panjang, Kyuu," kata Itachi yang sudah keluar dari baris antrian.

Melihat kebelakangnya, Kyuubi bermaksud mengambil belanjaanya, tidak ada.

"Disini!" info Itachi, mau tidak mau Kyuubi mengikuti Itachi.

Mereka menatap keluar dalam diam, Hujan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka. Cih, tidak peduli Kyuubi menyambar belanjaannya ditangan Itachi, "Nanti uangmu Kuantar kerumahmu!" ketus Kyuubi dan akan menempuh Hujan deras.

Grep!

Kyuubi menatap Itachi yang menggengam pergelangan tangannya, " Kau akan kemana?"

"Pulang?"

"Ini Hujan, Kyuu?"

"Lalu? Aku bukan perempuan lemah, Kuda! Lepaskan!"

Tidak memperdulikan protesan Kyuubi, Itachi menariknya kearah kiri mini market. Disana terdapat meja kecil dan beberapa kursi. Itachi memaksa Kyuubi duduk disalah satu bangku.

Lelah, Kyuubi merasa lelah dan artian fisik dan batin sekarang. Jadi, dia hanya diam terduduk dikursi yang menyajikan pemandangan diluar mini market. Hujan begitu deras. Tidak mau bermelan kolis Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi yang membeli ramen dan telur rebus.

Itachi menghampiri Kyuubi kembali, meletakkan dua cup ramen instan diatas meja beserta lima butir telur rebus yang dibungkus rapi. Telaten Itachi menyiram kedua ramen itu dengan air panas. Satu dia letakkan tepat didepan Kyuubi sedang yang satunya dia letakkan tepat didepannya. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantar mereka. Seakan terhanyut oleh pikiran masing-masing.

Itachi sudah mulai menyuap ramennya , menoleh kearah Kyuubi yang masih terdiam meanatap jauh kedepan, "makanlah, nanti mie-nya kembang," meraih ramen yang ada di depannya, Kyuubi mengaduk rata. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia lapar. Memulai suapan pertama Kyuubi meniup ramen yang mengepulkan uap panas.

Hap!

Kyuubi tersenyum samar setelah menelan ramen pada suapan pertamanya. 'Tidak buruk' batinnya. Terusik karena gerakan Itachi membuat Kyuubi menoleh kearahnya. Kupas, Itachi mengupas telur rebus yang dibelinya. Setelah selesai. Itachi menyodorkannya kearah Kyuubi. Tatap.

"Ambillah, makan telur dengan ramen itu enak," yakin Itachi.

"Kau saja!"

"Ya, sudah,"

'Ekh,' tanpa sadar Kyuubi menatap Itachi kesal, 'Seharusnyakan, dia memaksaku,' ringgis Kyuubi dalam hati. Menatap keluar Kyuubi tampak memberengut.

Belah Itachi membelah telur yang ditolak Kyuubi. Mengeluarkan Kuningnya. Itachi, hanya memakan putih telur. Mengerjap, Kyuubi menatap Itachi aneh, "kau tidak memakan Kuningnya?"

"hn,"

"Tidak mungkin, padahal kuningnya yang paling enak!" tekan Kyuubi antusias, dia tidak percaya ada orang yang menyisihkan kuning telur.

"Bagiku putihnya!"

"Kuning!"

"Putih!"

Baru akan berdebat lagi, Kyuubi tersenyum samar, "Kurasa Itu tidak masalah!" sigap Kyuubi mengambil Kuning telur yang disisihkan Itachi, hap! Dia melahapnya senang. Kyuubi tersenyum seraya menatap kearah berlawanan dari Itachi. Begitupun dengan Itachi. Tidak terasa mereka telah menghabiskan kelima butir telur dengan cara berbagi. Begitu juga ramen. Tapi…

Hujan masih saja lebat.

Dan…

"Itachi?"

"Kisame." Pemilik mini market ini adalah teman Itachi, jadilah Itachi dipinjamkan payung oleh Kisame. Dan payung itu…

Satu.

Mereka berjalan diantara hujan dan dibawah payung, berdua tanpa bersuara. Terlihat, rumah Itachi sudah terlihat. "Aku, akan mengantarmu sampai dirumah,"

"Tidak usah," Kyuubi tidak ingin bertengkar lagi. Dia lelah.

"Kau ingin berhuja-hujan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kuda!"

"Lalu?" Itachi bingung dengan perkataan Kyuubi.

"Aku akan membawa payung ini kerumahku, tanpa kau!"

Itachi akan kembali berkata, namun dia urungkan melihat tatapn Kyuubi yang tidak mau di bantah. Biasanya dia tidak akan peduli. Entah kenapa, sekarang dia hanya diam dan mengikuti kemauan Kyuubi. Dia harus bersabar!

Mengantarkan Itachi sampai kepintu depan rumahnya, Kyuubi berbalik menuju rumahnya. Lama Itachi menatap Kyuubi sampai siluetnya tidak terlihat lagi.

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

Menghampiri Ibunya, Itachi memberikan benang yang dipesan sang ibu.

"Terimakasih, Itachi,"

"Hn,"

"…"

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke yang fokus mengajari Naruto tentang tugas mereka, mengalihkan perhatian pada Itachi dengan senyum menyebalkan.

"Apanya?"

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Sedikit terkesiap menangkap arah pembicaraan adiknya Itachi mendengus pelan. "Aku akan Istirahat," Itachi berlalu kekamarnya.

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

Naruto membangunkan Itachi untuk makan malam, Naruto berencana menginap dikediaman Uchiha, karena tugasnya belum juga selesai. Naruto bersikeras itu karena Sasuke yang bisanya hanya menghardik-hardik saja, sedangkan, Sasuke berkata, Narutolah yang terlalu **dobe**.

Keluarga Uchiha dan Naruto akan memulai makan malamnya ketika suara bel mengalih perhatian mereka. Mikoto segera menghampiri pintu utama dan memeriksa siapa yang berkunjung.

"Oh, Kyuuchan… masuklah kami baru akan makan malam, ayo sekalian makan bersama,"

"Terimakasih, tidak perlu bibi, saya hanya Ingin memberikan payung dan—"

"Siapa, bu?" Itachi menyusul Ibunya. "Kyuu?" menghampiri Kyuubi Itachi mempersilahkannya masuk. Menolak sopan Kyuubi memberikan Payung dan uang yang dipinjami Itachi.

"Kau tida—"

"Ingat perkataanmu, Itachi- **san!** " tekan Kyuubi.

"Hn,"

Ketika akan pulang setelah menyelesaikan keperluannya, nyonya Uchiha bersikeras mengajaknya makan malam bersama, hal itu diperparah Naruto yang menariknya ikut keruang makan. Canggung. Itulah yang Kyuubi rasakan. Terlebih ada kepala keluarga Uchiha. Dia meringgis dalam hati semoga hal ini cepat selesai. Namun, seiring waktu Kyuubi mulai terbiasa dan menikmati suasana makan bersama keluarga Uchiha. Yah, setidaknya Kyuubi tidak makan sendirian hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Its will be next…**

 **Bacot Author:** halohaii, minna

Ketemu lagi semoga ini ada nyambung ceritanya. Hope u like it!

Sou, the last but not least, lemme some reviem pleased…

Sunday, December 13, 2015; 22: 44

 **Edit: Saturday, December 26, 2015: 12:15 wib**

 **FAV. FOL. N . RnR Onegai desuuu..**


	3. Chapter 3: Tepung terigu & Baking powder

Dalam tarian nan penuh lenggak-lenggokkan saringan, taburkan butir-butir putih nan lembut akan sentuh, dianya yang pekat hadirkan kental dalam keterpaduan dengan air yang berikan sejuk.

Akankah kau inginkan kembang dalam artian cantik nan menggoda? Maka, taburkanlah dianya pencipta Carbon Dioksida, yang berikan ruang udara penghadir kembang yang kau damba.

Ibarat tepung terigu dan baking powder, Uchiha Itachi dan Senju Kyuubi, Normality dan penuh kejutan, akankah hadirkan harmoni kehidupan dalam nyata nan egois ini?

BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT

 **-Book 2 of Panekuk Apel-**

 **Chapter 3: Tepung terigu & Baking powder**

Naruto and all character

as always belong to Masashi Kishimoto

 **little bit of IFK**

 **sligh another**

 **WARN: Standart Warning Applied,**

 **DLDR!**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

"Siapa namamu, nak?" mungkin ini hanyalah pertanyaan biasa, bagi Kyuubi ini juga bukam masalah lagi. Dia sudah nyaman dengan kehidupannya sekarang ini. Selalu. Dia bangga melantunkan namanya pada siapa saja yang berkenalan dengannya. Namun, kenapa sekarang berbeda? Kenapa sekarang perasaan itu muncul lagi? Kenapa? Perasaan takut pada dirinya sendiri. Bagai ditahan suara Kyuubi nyaris tidak terdengar kala mengucapkan namanya pada kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"S-Senju Kyuubi…" nyaris sama dengan desingan udara yang bertabur disekitarnya. Namun, masih dapat ditangkap oleh kepala keluarga Uchiha. Tanggapan semua orang normal terhadap jawabannya, tapi kenapa dia merasa begitu tidak nyaman?

Ada begitu banyak perasaan yang bercamuk dihatinya. Dia merasa takut, khawatir, kalut dan malu?

Kenapa?

Masih menikmati makan malam yang tersedia, semua orang dalam ruangan sama sekali tidak menangkap kegusaran yang melanda hati dan otak Kyuubi sekarang ini.

"…Kyuu?" jauh sekali Kyuubi merasa ada orang yang memanggilnya.

Puk!

Tepukan dikepala menyadarkan Kyuubi dari lamunan perihal makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha beserta Naruto tempo hari.

Ouch!

Mendelik tajam pada si pelaku, Kyuubi bersiap memakinya. "Ka—Kushi…na **?** Apa maksudnya ini!" Kyuubi mengalihkan makiannya menjadi rajukan yang terdengar menyebalkan. Apalagi matanya yang melotot lebar kearah Kushina—Ibu Naruto. "Apa? Haah!" keras, Kushina menghardik Kyuubi yang tampak tidak paham akan kesalahannya. Toleh, Khusina menoleh kearah tangan Kyuubi, "Lihat itu, Kyuu **chann**!"

Reflek Kyuubi mengikuti instruksi Kushina. Tatap. Kyuubi menatap apa yang ada didepannya.

Caramel! Dimana-mana caramel, caramel menyebar dari kue dan melumeri meja yang menahan kue yang sedang di hias Kyuubi.

"Oh, sial!" cepat Kyuubi menarik tangan kanannya yang menuangkan caramel cair pada kue bantal yang baru selesai dia panggang. Menoleh cepat kearah Kushina, "Hehehehe, Aku akan membereskannya…"

"Sudah seharusnya!" melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi. Kushina menggeleng pelan atas tingkah konyol Kyuubi. 'Ada apa dengan anak itu? tidak biasanya dia bersikap ceroboh. Seperti Naruto saja! Ha-ah… sudahlah'

Dengan cekatan Kyuubi membereskan kekacauan yang dia perbuat. "Dan… sekarang kita apakan kue ini?" Tanya Kyuubi lebih pada dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kriet!

Derit kayu bergesekan dengan lantai mengusik Kyuubi yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, mau dia apakan kue yang tampak sangat manis ini. Menoleh kearah suara Kyuubi tidak melihat siluet yang masuk kedalam pintu yang sudah seper empat terbuka. 'Siapa?' menarik kepalanya kearah kanan dengan sedikit mencondongkannya guna melihat siapa yang mencoba masuk keruangan karyawan ini. Percuma saja, Kyuubi tidak dapat bayangan sedikitpun, dan… tanpa melihat sekarang Kyuubi tahu betul siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu.

"Kachann…, Kachann!"

Memperbaiki posisinya menjadi terduduk kembali, Kyuubi menyahut teriakan Naruto, "Naruto.. Ibumu tidak ada disini! Dia barusan keluar,"

Menjulurkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan, Naruto mengintip ruangan dibalik pintu "Kyuu **Neechan!** " serunya antusias seraya bergerak cepat kearah Kyuubi dengan tidak lupa merapatkan pintu kedinding. "Apa yang **Neechan** buat? Apa itu?" sekarang Naruto tepat berada di depan Kyuubi, dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kue yang kelebihan caramel buatan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Seperti yang kau lihat! Apa? Memangnya apa?"

Naruto menekuk bibirnya kearah bawah, "Yaya, **Neechan** duduk! Tapi, kenapa duduk sendirian disini tanpa melakukan apapun! Apa? Apa itu yang ada diatas meja?" mengaitkan kedua tangannya didada Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Hehehahehehe… Suka-suka akulah! Kau masih bertanya itu apa bocah? Memangnya kau tidak bisa melihatnya!" membolakan matanya kearah Naruto yang merajuk, Kyuubi cepat mengerakkan tangan Kanannya dan menarik pipi gembil Naruto.

"Iyaakk, hentikan **Neechan**!" Naruto berusaha menghalau jemari Kyuubi yang seperti diperangko di pipinya. Namun, itu sia-sia saja. "Sial! **Neechaann** , aik.. sakit! Perhatikan tenagamu, Kyuu **nee!** "

Puas dengan menarik pipi Naruto Kyuubi menjauhkan tangannya dari Naruto, sedang Naruto sibuk mengelus pipinya yang tampak memerah dengan bibirnya yang tak lepas mengomel kesal yang ditujukan kearah Kyuubi. "Aku kan, hanya bertanya, Huh! **Neechann** , kau menyebalkan!"

Walau kesal, Naruto tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, sedang tatapnya sesekali melirik kearah Kue caramel diatas meja dan kemudian beralih kearah Kyuubi yang masih setia tertawa kecil atas perbuatannya kepada Naruto.

Kyuubi menghentikan tawanya kala menyadari Naruto yang sedari tadi berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangannya dari kue caramel dan dirinya. Kenapa? Oh sial Kyuubi melupakan bocah pecinta manisan ini, dia pastinya! Aha, sepertinya Kyuubi sudah tidak perlu cemas jika saja kue ini akan berakhir tidak dimakan.

Walau mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Naruto, Kyuubi pura-pura tidak tahu. Malahan Kyuubi berdiri dari posisinya dan perlahan tangannya mengarah pada piringan yang menampung kue caramel.

Puk!

Kyuubi mengangkat perlahan kue caramel dan dengan sengaja mendekatkannya kearah wajah Naruto. Kemudian dengan perlahan menjauhkannya dari wajah Naruto yang entah mengapa seperti mengikuti arah kue yang dilayangkan Kyuubi diudara dengan ditahan oleh tangan kanannya.

Pshh! Hahahahahhhh…

Kyuubi benar-benar gagal menahan tawanya sedari tadi. Menoleh kearah Kyuubi Naruto kembali bersedekap tangan. Dia mencoba memperbaiki ekspresinya menjadi biasa saja. Namun, yang terlihat adalah dua pipi yang mengembung dengan rona merah kentara pada keduanya serta kening yang mengkerut di ikuti kedua alis yang menukik nyaris bersinggungan pada kening Naruto. Opppsss! Pokoknya tampilan wajah Naruto benar-benar lucu.

"Psssh, wahahahahhhhaha, haahh,hahahhaahh… ada apa dengan wajahmu, Dobe?" Sasuke yang tadi datang bersama Naruto ke toko kue ibu Naruto, memutuskan untuk menyusul Naruto keruang karyawan, karena Naruto tidak muncul-muncul dalam selang waktu yang menurut Uchiha ini sudah sangat lama, dan apa yang dia lihat sekarang! Naruto dengan wajah super lucu.

Merasa dipecundangi Naruto berteriak kesal dengan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. "Diam kau Teme!" cepat dia berpaling kearah Kyuubi, "Dan ini Salah Kyuu **nee**!" vonisnya pada Kyuubi yang merasa tidak berbuat kesalahan. Salahkan saja Naruto yang memasang ekspresi seperti itu. memangnya Naruto sedang berekspresi apa?

"Hah! Apa salahku? Dasar bocah!"

"Ahem, hem!" Sasuke mencoba untuk memperbaiki kembali ekspresinya yang tertawa lepas barusan. Dia tak menyadari Kyuubi juga dirungan yang sama dengan Naruto. Mau bagaimanpun uchiha tidak tertawa lebar diahapan orang lain dan itu terkecuali Naruto dan dalam kasus tadi itu kecelakaan dan dia, Sasuke hanya perlu menghentikannya dengan cepat dan kembali bersikap **cool.**

"Hn, apa yang kau lakukan, dobe" nada datar Sasuke kembali dengan cepat. Dia menatap Naruto datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Sedang Kyuubi menatap aneh pada perubahan Sasuke yang begitu drastis. Tidak ambil peduli Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto dan… cepat Kyuubi kembali menatap Sasuke reflek, memicingkan matanya sipit Kyuubi menatap Sasuke intens. 'akh, dia malu' batin Kyuubi dalam hati. Terang saja, samar Kyuubi dapat melihat rona merah di wajah Sasuke. Ditambah dengan ucapan Naruto…

"Huh, sok cool, kenapa kau tidak tertawa lebar lagi… **ice prince?** "

"Urusai! Diam, kau dobe!" seru Sasuke dengan memalingkan wajahnya seraya berpura-pura mimijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Hehahahehaheahhaaaah…ahahahhha….kalian! kalian dasar tsundere! hehaeh" spontan saja Kyuubi tertawa keras, dia sungguh tidak menyang akan tertawa sebanyak ini. Sedang dari tadi dia merasa galau dengan pikirannya yang tidak dapat dia pahami.

"Haah?" reflek duo, hitam kuning ini mendelik kearah Kyuubi. 'Tsundere? Tidak salah itu' batin Sasuke.

"Tsundere? Apa tidak salah? yang Tsun itu Kyuu **nee,** tau!" tunjuk Naruto kearah Kyuubi yang langsung berhenti tertawa. Sudahlah, kalian bertiga itu bukanya tsundere, ya!

"Apa?" aura hitam pekat serasa menguar dari tubuh Kyuubi. udara terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Penurunan udara yang berlangsung cepat ini membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang kala Naruto sudah memegang kuduknya, sedang Sasuke tetap tampak tenang walau dihati, dia sedekit bergidik melihat perubahan wanita didepannya ini. 'Moodnya cepat berubah, seperti Naruto.' Batin Sasuke. 'itu artinya..'

"Kue itu tampak enak!" seru Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya duo merah kuning kearah Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Hentikan bahasa anehmu itu, teme."

"Huh," Kyuubi mendelik tidak suka pada gaya Sasuke tapi marahnya tadi hilang entah kemana. 'tampak enak?' Kyuubi mengulum senyum senang dalam hati,. Walau tidak kentara dia perlihatkan, kata Sasuke yang seperti memujinya, secara tidak langsung membuat Kyuubi melupakan amarahnya.

Sedang Naruto misuh-misuh sendiri, dia merasa ada saingan untuk mendapatkan kue caramel buatan Kyuubi.

"Huh, itu produk baru?" Naruto menekan gengsinya yang akan meminta kue Kyuubi.

"Hm, tidak juga," Kyuubi menjawab acuh. Dia kembali meletakkan kue yang sedari tadi dia pegang keatas meja.

"Tapi, aku belum melihatnya di daftar menu,"

"lalu?" Kyuubi menatap Naruto malas.

"Aku mau saja mecobanya dan memberi tanggapan terhada menu baru itu," Naruto menyengir lebar kearah Kyuubi. mendengar itu Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan Kyuubi tertawa lebar.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau boleh memilikinya," Kyuubi menyodorkan kue itu kearah Naruto, kasihan juga Naruto jadi Kyuubi menekan keinginannya untuk menjahili Naruto lagi, "Benarkah? **Thank you** Kyuu **nee**! Aku menyayangimu!" seru Naruto berlebihan dengan mendekap tubuh Kyuubi kuat. Sedang Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya. "Lepas Naruto!" baru melepas pelukan dari Kyuubi, Naruto meraih piringan kue itu dan berencana menikmatinya sendi…

"—bagi dengan temanmu," suara Kyuubi yang kembali terdengar menghancurkan harapan indah Naruto. Cepat dia menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. Matanya disipitkan dengan hidung yang berkerut mengeluarkan nafas dengan keras.

"Kenapa? Aku akan menghabiskannya sendiri!"

Kyuubi hanya menatap Naruto, lalu berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menunduk kearahnya. Sekarang tinggalah duo hitam dan kuning diruangan karyawan itu dengan sepiring kue caramel.

Naruto kembali menatap tajam Sasuke. "Haah, kau bisa menghabiskannya, dobe. Aku tidak terlalu suka manis." Perkataan Sasuke bagaikan surga bagi Naruto, tanpa tahu diri dia memeluk Sasuke haru dengan mengeluskan kepalanya ke tubuh Sasuke, layaknya kucing yang senang diberi lauk oleh tuannya.

"Oi, oiii… Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan! Ini memalukan, woiii…" Sasuke mendorong keras Naruto dari tubuhnya. Setelah terlepas, Naruto hanya menyengir lebar kearah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, teme!"

"Dasar!" cepat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan diikuti Naruto dari belakang dengan langkah ringan bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Telephon diruangan kerja Itachi berdering keras. "Ya," mendengar dengan seksama perkataan dari seberang telepon, dahi Itachi berkerut samar. "Hn," segera Itachi menutup sambungan telepon, lalu berdiri dari duduknya dengan menyambar jas yang dia sampirkan pada sandaran kursi kerjanya. Memakainya cepat, Itachi mematut dirinya di cermin. Merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya, Itachi bergegas keluar dari ruangannya. Baru saja keluar dari ruangannya, Itachi mendapat sapaan dari sekretarisnya—Konan—menatap Konan, "Handle setiap orang yang ada keperluan denganku," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sekretarisnya Itachi melanjutkan langkahnya kearah lift khusus VVIP.

Konan yang hapal betul kebiasaan Itachi hanya tersenyum maklum, bagaimanapun mereka sudah kenal sejak SMA.

Itachi memencet angka duapuluh tujuh dengan tidak sabaran, Itachi, dia tidak akan meninggalkan kantor, hanya saja dia harus menemui ketua dari perusahaan atau bisa dikatakan pemilik perusahan ini, yang notabene adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Tidak memerlukan persetujuan dari sekretaris ayahnya yang berada tepat diluar ruangan ayahnya, Itachi memberondong masuk keruang ayahnya. Pasalnya yang menelepon Itachi barusan adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Apa yang anda maksud?" Cepat Itachi memberondong pria berperawakan sama dengannya itu—Fugaku—dengan pertanyaan yang hanya mereka yang faham.

Menarik fokus dari dokumen yang dia baca, Fugaku menatap kearah Itachi. Lalu, menyusun kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, "Kenapa kau tidak duduk dulu,"

"Jangan ber—"

"Duduklah!" berat suara Fugaku mengerakkan Itachi kearah kursi yang berada di tengah ruang kerja Fugaku. Melihat anaknya sudah duduk, Fugaku bergerak dari meja kerjanya, berjalan mantap kearah kursi yang berada tepat di depan Itachi. Dia, duduk disana. Mengerakkan tangannya pelan. Fugaku menuangkan teh yang sudah tersedia diatas meja diantara mereka berdua duduk.

"Ayah!" Itachi mulai tidak sabar dengan kelakuan ayahnya.

"Hn, seperti yang aku katakan di telepon tadi,"

"Tapi, kenapa! Apa maksudnya?"

"Tentu saja, untuk kepentingan perusahaan," Fugaku tetap tenang mengahadapi anaknya yang tampak tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya lagi.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Lalu kau ingin Sasuke yang melakukannya?"

"Ayah!" yang benar saja Itachi mengepal erat kedua tanganya, "Jangan bawa-bawa Sasuke!" geramnya menatap nyalang ayahnya. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke tidak menikmati masa sekolahnaya, tapi, ini juga sulit bagi Itachi. Jika saja, jika saja, semua ini terjadi sebelum dia berjumpa dengan Kyuubi, semua pasti akan lebih mudah. Dia Uchiha Itachi akan menurut patuh pada orang tuanya perihal pertunangan berlandasan bisnis seperti ini, tapi, sekarang berbeda! Ada Kyuubi, ada Kyuubi di hati Itachi, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke, adik kecilnya yang mengantikan dia untuk di tunangkan dengan wanita itu!

"Ayah tahu kau akan mengambil pilihan yang bijak! Ini untuk perusahaan kita yang sudah berumur puluhan tahun, ingat saja itu dan jangan mengecewakan orang tuamu, Itachi!"

"Hn," Itachi menunduk dalam sebelum pamit pergi dari ruangan ayahnya. Melajukan mobil tidak tahu arah, Itachi menepikan mobilnya di perempatan jalan tepat di depan sebuah toko yang dia sendiri tidak tahu ada dimana sekarang. Oh, sial, kenapa dia berprilaku seperti orang bodoh begini hanya karena masalah sepele? Bukan, ini masalah hati!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa lama Itachi berdiam di dalam mobil, kepalanya disandarkan pada kemudi, sesekali dia meremas erat kemudi mobil dan megeletukkan giginya guna menyalurkan rasa sesak dihatinya.

"Terima Kasih kujungannya… datang lagi, yaa…"

'Suara itu?' Itachi hafal sekali suara itu, tapi tidak mungkin! Untuk apa Kyuubi disini. Hahaa, Itachi tertawa miris pada dirinya yang tidak bisa lepas dari bayang wanita itu.

Tuk! Tok!

"Tuan… tuan! Anda menghalangi jalan," lagi-lagi suara itu, Itachi mengeleng cepat guna menyadarkan dirinya dari halusinasi tentang Kyuubi. parah, ini parah! Batin Itachi merana.

Tidak ada respon dari orang yang berada di dalam mobil membuat Kyuubi kesal, pasalnya orang ini seenaknya memarkir mobil di depan toko orang. Mengetuk mobil itu dengan lebih keras, Kyuubi berteriak kasar, "Woiii, kau tuli, hah! Kau menghalangi jalan!"

Deg! Jantung Itachi berdetak cepat, ini tidak salah lagi.

Tegak, kepala Itachi menghadap tepat kedepan sekarang, dengan perlahan dia menoleh kearah kiri, dan… For god! Itachi tersenyum lebar dan… Kyuubi melotot menatap wajah yang ada dibalik kaca mobil, 'tidak jangan dia lagi' batin Kyuubi histeris.

"Hahahah, tuhan memang sayang padaku," gumam Itachi yang hanya dapat dia dengar. "Hai, Kyuuchann," sapanya dengan menurunkan kaca mobil dan melambai kearah Kyuubi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah, kau menghalangi jalan!" hardik Kyuubi, tidak cukup dengan itu, "Cepat pergi, kau menganggu pelanggan,"

"Ha?" Itachi menatap Kyuubi senang, "kalau begitu bisa kau parkirkan mobilku, kyuuchan?"

"Apa?" benar saja, ini akan menjadi percakapan yang tidak menyambung yang ditakutkan Kyuubi. lihat saja mata menyebalkan Itachi yang menatapnya intens.

"Ho, kau tidak mau, aku ini pelanggan, Kyuuchan. Dan pelanggan itu adalah raja, jadi—"

"Stop! Hentikan, pergi, pergi aku tidak peduli pelanggan sepertimu!" baru saja berkata begitu, Kyuubi merasakan aura membunuh dari belakangnya. Bagai robot Kyuubi menoleh kearah belakang dan… "Kushi—na…" disana sudah berdiri Kushina yang berkacak pinggang dengan rambut merahnya yang berkibar bagai api neraka.

Glup!

Kyuubi susah payah meneguk air liurnya guna menghalau rasa kering ditenggerokannya. Namun, dengan cepat Kyuubi bersikeras mencoba menahan rasa takut pada Kushina, "Ta-tapi, aku kan bukan tukang parkir!" alasan Kyuubi, mendengar keluhan Kyuubi, membuat Kushina tambah melotot kearahnya, "Ya, ya! Dasar nenek sihir,"

"Apa katamu, kyuu…" Kushina mendekat cepat kearah Kyuubi dan menjewer telinganya. Itachi hanya tertawa miris melihat itu.

Mendengar tawa itu Kushina menatap kearah Itachi, lama dia terdiam, "Itachi-kun?"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, bibi Kushina." Itachi keluar dari mobil seraya menyapa Kushina.

"Apa yang membawa manusia sibuk kesini, hm?" sepertinya Kushina masih kesal karena tidak kedatangan Itachi pada acara pembukaan tokonya ini.

"Tentu saja bau masakan bibi, yang tercium enak," balas Itachi dengan senyum super tampannya. Membuat Kushina tertawa keras dan tidak lagi terlihat marah.

"Kalau begitu ayo, masuk!" Kushina menarik Itachi kearah toko, 'Apa-apan dia itu, mengacuhkanku, hah! Awas saja kau keriput!' batin Kyuubi menggebu kesal.

Tiba-tiba Itachi berhenti, "Sebentar, bibi." Menatap kearah Itachi, Kushina melepaskan tarikkannya di lengan Itachi. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, Itachi menoleh kearah Kyuubi dan tersenyum…

Merasa di notice kembali, membuat Kyuubi sedikit berjengit melihat Itachi tersenyum kearahnya, "Kyuuchann," panggil Itachi dan melempar sesuatu kearah Kyuubi, reflek Kyuubi menangkapnya. "Parkirkan mobilku!" tambah Itachi dengan senyum samar.

"Apa!"

"Haahhh, kau suka sekali berkata apa, ya.. Kyuuchan," mengerakkan telunjuknya kekiri dan kekanan Itachi kembali berkata, "Itu, tidak baik loh, kau harus cepat tanggap, dan jangan membuat orang mengulang perkataannya dua kali, Kyuuchann," mengangguk-anggukkan kepala Itachi menatap Kyuubi remeh.

"Kau! kau parkir saja sendiri!" seru Kyuubi dengan melempar kembali kunci mobil yang tadi dia tangkap kearah Itachi.

Hap!

Menikmati permainan lempar tangkapnya dengan Kyuubi, Itachi tersenyum lebar. Kushina yang melihat interaksi dua orang itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Namun, dia tidak beranjak karna Kushina berpikir mungkin ini akan menjadi menarik. Sedang, dia sangat penasaran sejak kapan Itachi dan Kyuubi saling kenal dan akrap seperti ini. Akrap? Entahlah!

"Hoo, Kyuu, tidak kusangka kau melempar kunci hatimu padaku…" Itachi mendekap kunci itu kearah dadanya.

Mendengar perkataan dan melihat kelakuan Itachi membuat Kyuubi mangap-mangap, dia serasa ingin mencincang makhluk di depannya, "Dasar gila!"

"Aku gila padamu!" ini tambah aneh saja, Itachipun merasa aneh dengan diri dan mulutnya yang merespon Kyuubi dengan cepat tanpa di filter dulu oleh otaknya, tapi, biarlah, dia tidak peduli, yang dia pedulikan Cuma orang yang ada di depannya. Kyuubi. Kyuubi ya, Kyuubi!"

Kyaaaaaa!

Teriakan yang mendesingkan telinga membuat Kyuubi sadar posisinya yang sekarang berada di depan toko, sial! Sejak kapan orang menjadi banyak melihat kearahnya dan… kuda satu ini.

"Teme, Anikimu bebar-benar berani!"

"Berani, itu mengelikan, dia mempermalukan Uchiha," Sasuke berpura-pura tidak mengenal Itachi dengan menyimpan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, namun, begitu Sasuke tetap menyisakan ruang untuk matanya agar tetap dapat melihat. Dasar monster ingin tahu!

Melihat Kyuubi yang kelimpungan Itachi kembali menarik fokus Kyuubi padanya, Kyuubi hanya perlu melihatnya dan merasa hanya dia dan Kyuubi yang ada disini, " Kunci hati—"

"Tutup mulutmu kuda keriput!" Kyuubi berlari cepat kearah Itachi guna merebut kunci yang mempermalukannya.

Hap! Kyuubi mencoba meraih kunci itu dari Itachi dan dapat! Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah Itachi.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan sebelah bibirnya ditarik berlebihan menghasilkan seringaian menyebalkan, "Apa kau segitu inginnya mendapatkan Kunci mobilku, Kyuuchann?" Itachi mendekap kedua tangannya di dada seraya mencondongkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Kyuubi, sekarang wajah mereka begitu dekat, "Kalau kau mengatakannya dari awal, aku akan memberikannya dengan senang hati," senyum, Itachi tersenyum lembut kearah Kyuubi. mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyuubi Itachi kembali menarik kembali wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Kyuubi dan sempat-sempatnya berkata yang hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengar, "Wajahmu, semerah panekuk apel, yummii… hehehe!"

Jika diimajinerkan sekarang kepala Kyuubi sudah berasap, liat saja posisinya yang menahan tangan di depan dada dengan meremas erat kunci mobil Itachi, wajah tertunduk dengan pundak bergetar. 'Oh, tidak, tetaplah berdiri kaki bodoh,' Kyuubi mengutuk kakinya yang sempoyongan serasa akan jatuh, benar saja dia oleng ke kanan dan…

Puk!

Kepala Kyuubi terantuk dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang erat melingkar pinggangnya. 'Apa ini!' lagi-lagi Kyuubi hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

"Mau sampai kapan kau ingin ku peluk Kyuucann?"

Peluk, peluk? Peluk!

Sret! Kyuubi menarik keras tubuhnya dari Itachi, dia menoleh kian kemari, tepat sekali matanya bersirobok dengan Kushina yang tersenyum jahil padanya.

Melotot! Kyuubi melotot orang yang menatapnya. "Apa liat-liat! Pergi kalian, bubar-bubar!" serunya keras sampai-sampai nafasnya tesenggal.

"Haahhh… haaaahhhh.. dan kau keriput, pergi kau!"

"Oke!" Itachi melenggang meninggalkan Kyuubi. dia berjalan kearah toko. 'Apa itu? kenapa dia? Kenapa tidak menarikku?' Kyuubi memberengut kesal melihat kepergian Itachi. Lo, bukannya kamu yang menyuruh Itachi pergi, kyuu?

Berhenti. Itachi kembali berhenti, dan menoleh kearah Kyuubi, "Jaga kunci mobil itu baik-baik ya, Kyuuchann,"

"Cih, Untuk Apa!" ketus Kyuubi. "Tentu saja untuk mengantarmu kepadaku!" lagi-lagi Itachi tersenyum.

Oh tuhan, sudah keberapa kali Kyuubi melotot hari ini. Jangan lagi, sepertinya do'a Kyuubi tidak terkabul dengan keluar lagi perkataan Itachi, "Jangan lupa parkirkan, kyuu…." Tunjuk Itachi pada Kyuubi, lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah jantung Itachi sendiri, "Di hatimu!" tambahnya dengan senyuman. Sekarang, Itachi benar-benar memasuki toko kue ibu Naruto, dengan tidak memperdulikan Kyuubi yang misuh-misuh karena kelakuannya. Dasar penggombal abal-abal kau nak!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja Itachi memasuki toko, teriakan Naruto sudah mengusik pendengarannya. "Itachi **nii** , sini-sini!" Itachi hanya menatap datar dan berjalan kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk dipojok toko kue. Menghempaskan dirinya diatas kursi tepat didepan Naruto dan disebelah Sasuke. "Itachi **nii,** kau keren," Naruto menunjukkan jempolnya kearah Itachi, melihat kelakuan Naruto Itachi hanya tertawa pelan. "Ajari aku!" antusias Naruto dengan menatap Itachi intens.

"Hentikan Naruto, nanti kau juga menjadi gila!"

"Apa maksudmu Sasu **chan** , kau menyakitiku," Itachi memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap Sasuke yang disampingnya dan memasang wajah memprihatikan, " Ya, apa Sasu **chan**!" Naruto ikut-ikutan Itachi.

Pletak! Pletak!

"Sasu **chan** / teme!"

Pletak!

"Kenapa aku dipukul lagi sasu—" Itachi mengeluhkan dia yang dipukul lagi ketika Naruto tidak, mendapat wangsit Itachi tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, dan menyambungnya diakhir, "—ke." Tambahnya.

"Hn,"

"Ini, kue special disini, Itachi, kalau ada yang kau mau lihat saja di pantry, ya…" Kushina meletakkan beberapa jenis kue di depan meja Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, bibi tidak perlu repot-repot aku bisa mengambil sendiri," memang system di toko bahwa pelanggan yang mengambil kuenya sendiri. "Tidak apa," senyum Kushina, "Tapi, kau dan Kyuubi?"

"Ya, begitulah!" balas Itachi dengan senyum penuh arti. Kushina tersenyum lebar. Seraya menyemangati Itachi kemudian berlalu pergi dengan alasan dia ada urusan. Ya, namanya juga pemilik toko. Pasti sibuklah!

"Apa Kyuubi bekerja disini, Naruto?"

"Ha? Iya… Kue yang ini buatan Kyuu **nee** ," info Naruto. "Benarkah?" tatap Itachi pada Naruto. "Ya," mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat Itachi semangat untuk mencicipi kue bolu yang tampak kembang merekah dengan warna pelangi. Baru sja memegangnya Itachi dapat membayangkan betapa lembutnya kue bolu itu dimulutnya, benar saja! Kue yang begitu lembut dan lumer dalam mulut, Itachi kembali merasakan sensasi saat pertama menikmati panapel buatan Kyuubi. tersenyum, Itachi kembali mengambil satu lagi, ini enak! Enak berkali-kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuubi masih kesal dengan kelakuan Itachi, dia menghempas keras pintu mobil Itachi dan menjulurkan lidah kearah mobil itu. "Hei, kau bodoh ya, mau membawa kuda keriput itu kemana-mana?" Kyuubi menunjuk mobil itu berkali-kali dengan mengoceh tidak penting. Merasa puas! Dengan mengumpat pada mobil Itachi Kyuubi bergegas kembali ke toko.

Sampai di toko, atensi Itachi benar-benar mengganggunya, tapi, melihat Itachi melahap kue bolu, itukan kue buatannya, buatan Kyuubi. dia merasa senang entah karena apa, sering kali sekarang Kyuubi cepat merasa senang dan sedih, kesal dalam waktu singkat dengan alasan tidak jelas dan penyebabnya, penyebabnya… Itachi? Benar sekali kuda keriput itu selalu ada! Tanpa sadar Kyuubi tersenyum kecil melihat cara Itachi melahap kue bolu itu seperti anak kecil saja.

"Naruto, kau makan belepotan," Itachi membersihkan remah kue disekitar mulut Naruto, "Hahaha, terima kasih, Tachi **nii…** "

"Hn,"

Dan, apaan itu! dasar keriput sok baik! Kyuubi kembali kesal melihat Itachi perhatian pada Naruto, ayolah kyuu, Naruto itu laki-laki dan sudah seperti adik bagi Itachi, haaahhh!

Huh! Kyuubi melengos keras dan berlalu kearah bagian pegawai.

"Itu, kyuu **nee,** sudah kembali," lagi-lagi Naruto memberi info, karena memang dia duduk menghadap langsung kepint masuk. Mendengar Kyuubi datang Itachi langsung menoleh kearah tatapan Naruto dan benar saja Kyuubinya ada disana, baru akan memanggil Kyuubi..

"Kyuuchann…" siapa, siapa yang memanggil itu bukan suaranya. Itachi belum bersuara.

Mendengar panggilan itu Kyuubi menoleh kearah pintu, "Genma **niisan**?" Kyuubi berlari mendekat kearah pria yang baru saja masuk kedalam toko, pria berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut pirang lurus dengan apa itu penusuk gigi yang ada dimulutnya, huh! Tidak keren sama sekali, tapi, kenapa Kyuubi menatapnya dengan berbinar begitu, lagi pula pria si Genma ini juga memanggil Kyuubi Kyuuchann dan ajaibnya Kyuubi tidak marah sama sekali. Melihat ini membuat Itachi bergemeretuk kesal.

"Bukannya Genma **niisan** tidak bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan senyum kepada Genma, 'kenapa kau tertawa padanya, kyuu?'

"Ya, karena aku merindukanmu!"

Blush! Kyuubi merona. Dengan terkesan main-main Kyuubi mencubit lengan si genma itu. apa ini! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Hanya Itachi yang boleh membuat Kyuubi merona dan berkspresi seperti itu. Itachi berdiri dari duduknya dan akan menyusul Kyuubi kala ada orang yang masuk kedalam toko, saat itu Itachi bertatapan dengan gadis itu dan tersenyum. "Shion?"

"Itachi-kun?" gadis itu balik bertanya. "Akh, benar, kau Itachi-kun," Shion bergerak cepat kearah Itachi dan mendekap erat pemuda itu. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," lantunnya dalam mendekap Itachi.

Setelah Shion melepas dekapannya pada Itachi, pemuda itu bertanya, "bukannya kau di amerika?"

"Ya, begitulah, banyak yang terjadi, ayo duduk! Kita mengobrol santai!" gadis itu menarik lengan Itachi kearah meja dan kursi terdekat. Saat ditarik Itachi dapat melihat Kyuubi yang menatap kosong kearahnya dan berlalu masuk keruang karyawan dengan si Genma yang juga menariknya.

###

"Kacau,"

"Apa teme?"

"Hn,"

"Arghh, dasar kau, ini!"

"Hn,"

"Jangan lagi!"

"Makan saja kuemu, dobe"

"Ng?... yaa…"

Hap! Naruto kembali melahap kuenya dengan Sasuke yang menatap datar kearah Naruto dan mentap mengejek pada Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap langit-langit kamarnya Kyuubi bergumam pelan, "Itachi-kun, ha?" memutar tubuhnya kearah kiri Kyuubi melipat tubuhnya seperti kucing. Meringkuk kecil menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya, sesekali dia memijit pelipisnya dan menekan jantungnya yang terasa sakit. Kenapa? Apa aku terjatuh pada kuda itu?

Argghhhh! Ini tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh jatuh padanya! Aku, aku…! Lelah berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri Kyuubi terlelap dalam resahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian di toko kue itu, Itachi belum sempat bertemu Kyuubi, dia tidak bisa menjelaskan bahwa Shion itu adalah teman lama yang sudah dia anggap seperti adik, lagian Shion sudah memiliki kekasih dan akan menikah bulan depan. Entah kenapa, Itachi merasa harus menjelaskan semua ini pada Kyuubi. terlebih tatapan Kyuubi padanya terakhir kali membuat hatinya berdenyut pilu. Walau tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini Itachi tidak dapat melepas tanggung jawabnya begitu saja dengan pergi ditengah rapatkan. Namun, ini baik bukan? Kyuubi juga kelihatannya senang dengan Si Genma waktu itu, Kyuubi juga tertawa saat berbincang dengan pria itu serta tidak marah dipanggil Kyuuchann. Sedang dengannya, Kyuubi selalu saja marah dan…

Menyuruhnya pergi. Haruskah Itachi menyerah dan melepaskan rasa yang untuk pertama kali dia rasakan, selama ini dia tidak lebih dari robot yang selalu bekerja dan mematuhi orang tua. Tapi, memang sebaiknya begitu, lagi pula Itachi harus melakukan perjodohan antar perusahaan itu. dia tidak boleh mengecewakan orang tuanya. Tapi, kenapa ini begitu menyesakkan. Serasa Itachi akan mengiris dagingnya saja.

'Kyuu, aku jatuh padamu!'

.

.

.

.

Perlu di next? Review yaa, onegai desuuuu.

 **Bacot author: terimakasi atas feedbacknya minna. Senang rasanya ada yang nunggu fict ini. Semoga ini sesuai harapan. Hope u enjoyed it. N sorry 4 typos.**

 **Dan special thanx untuk yang feedback baik itu fav, fol dan review. Dan sekarang waktunya balas review.**

 **A: next? Ini sudah di next…. Review lagi ya, biar daku tambah semangat ngelanjutin ni fict.**

 **B: ada typos? Hahahahahhh, maap ya, maap, maklumin aja ya… itu udah aku edit. Jika ada lagi bilang aja… sankyuu yaa..**

 **C: mata uang? Ahk, benar… ini efek karna tinggal di indo ni. Dah aku perbaiki. Thank, ya…**

 **D: suka? Kayaknya udah kejawab di chap ini, yaa**

 **Dan terimakasih untuk do'a dan semangatnya.**

 **AlphaKiller – Leon, Habibah794, ericajulyhonoka, Khionezys, Akira Hikari406, Aiko hara, itakyuu1023, Fariz313, Taqieyya746.**

 **Sore, jaa… ketemu lagi,**

Jangan lupa review ya…. Lemme get some review, please..

Friday, January 08, 2016, 15:47 WIB

 **FAV FOL N RNR**


	4. Chapter 4: Garam

**Rasa…**

 **Antara lidah dan hati**

 **Dua hal yang disebut-sebut sebagai pemilik,**

 **Rasa…**

 **Memberi gambaran hidup dalam hangat dan beku**

 **Inikah, penciptaan rona dalam,**

 **Hidup**

 **Yang,**

 **Tak kalah singkat dari tersingkat**

 **Namun, ketahuilah keduanya jauh dalam perbedaan**

 **Nan begitu, lucu… dan naïf,**

 **Perlu kau tahu!**

 **Apa yang kau inginkan! Dan,**

 **Apa yang kau ucap!**

 **Dalam rasa…**

 **Selaraskanlah ia…**

 **Guna tercapainya, puas dalam bahagia harumu!**

 **Karena setiap rasa mempunyai cerita…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **======BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT=====**

 **-Book 2 of Panekuk Apel-**

 **Chapter 4: Garam**

Naruto and all character

as always belong to Masashi Kishimoto

 **little bit of IFK**

 **sligh another**

 **WARN: Standart** Warning **Applied,**

 **MENGANDUNG KONTEN GALAU!**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apakah ini lucu? Kyuubi serasa ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Pagi ini dia terbangun dalam kondisi fisik yang sama sekali tidak segar dan bugar. Rambut acak-acakan yang disinyalir disebabkan seringnya jemari lentiknya menarik serta mengacak surai merahnya semalaman. Bola mata yang terlihat memerah serta kelopak mata yang sembab akibat menangis. Fakta inilah, yang saat ini ingin sekali Kyuubi tertawakan, perihal dirinya yang tidak bisa dia kontrol sama sekali. Lucu bukan. Berkali-kali dia berucap dengan lidah dan berteriak, bahwa dia tidak apa-apa! Memangnya, apa peduli Kyuubi jika kuda itu punya wanita…lain? Huh! Dan baru saja Kyuubi berpikir demikian… dengan cepat dia kembali histeris mendumel, Sialan kau kuda keriput !

Kembali meyakinkan diri Kyuubi melafalkan mantra yang sudah menjiwa dalam dirinya yaitu, dia baik-baik saja! dan dia tidak pernah jatuh atau apalah pada si kuda keriput apalah itu.

Sayangnya, hatinya sekarang tidaklah sependapat dengan mulutnya, alhasil, mau tidak mau. Otak yang bertugas memproses informasi menjadi kacau yang mengakibatkan Kyuubi galau dalam tingkat dewa sekarang ini.

"Arggg! Aku tidak jatuh padanya, tidak, tidak akan pernah!" bagai mantra Kyuubi berucap berulang kali. Dan tidak ingin berlarut dalam pikiran bodohnya Kyuubi berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi. Pertama-tama dia harus memperbaiki penampilannya terlebih dahulu. Dan semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja setelahnya. Benarkah demikian?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Camping~ camping~" gemaan suara mendayu-dayu Naruto nyanyikan mengitari Sasuke yang telah siap dengan **backpage** nya. Mengingat ini adalah camping pertama Naruto, dia terlihat begitu bersemangat, sehingga dari tadi mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan kata 'camping'. Dan yang perlu dicatat adalah rekor bangun pagi Naruto tercepat adalah pagi ini. Dimana dia yang datang menjemput Sasuke dan bukan sebaliknya. Bagus sih, tapi… ini

"Urusai, dobe!"

"Hee? Kenapa, teme? Ayolah kau juga bersemangatlah…" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke dan mengangkatnya keatas dan berteriak "camping banzai!", terang saja Sasuke lekas menarik tangannya dari gengggaman Naruto.

"Hentikan, lakukan saja sendiri…"

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke" Naruto mendelik kesal pada sikap Sasuke yang tidak kooperatif.

"Huh, seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu." Tidak mempedulikan rengekan Naruto, Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto di depan kediamannya.

"Woii, teme, tunggu, kita berangkat bersama…"

Sasuke tampak tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang berteriak serta berlari mengikuti langkahnya. Namun begitu, Sasuke tetaplah menantikan acara camping ini. Karena Sasuke sangat menyukai sesuatu yang asri. Terlebih mereka akan bercamping kepegunungan kali ini. 'Ini akan menarik' batin Sasuke seraya tersenyum samar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memasang dasi dengan telaten jemari Itachi yang panjang terlihat begitu piawai menghasilkan simpul dasi yang terlihat menawan. Menekan pelan simpul dasi yang selesai dia pasang, lalu dengan teliti Itachi memasangkan penjepit dasi berwarna perak. Menarik ujung bibirnya beberapa millimeter Itachi meyambar jas yang sudah dipilihnya dan membalutkannya pada tubuh tegapnya. Memperhatikan penampilannya yang selalu luar biasa. Merasa sudah pas dan puas dengan penampilannya, Itachi melenggang keluar dari kamar. Dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi tertentu Itachi menghampiri meja makan yang sudah di huni oleh dua orang. Seorang wanita berperawakan anggun tersenyum indah menyambut pagi Itachi. Dalam hati Itachi berkata bahwa ayahnya beruntung mendapatkan Ibunya yang begitu penyayang dan penuh cinta, karena dalam keaadaan bagaimanapun, Mikoto—ibu Itachi—tidak akan segan menunjukkan cintanya. Rasa lelah dan tegang pada otot wajah Itachi kendur dan merasa lebih fresh, terbawa senyum ibunya, Itachi balas tersenyum. Mendudukan diri tepat di sebelah kiri ayahnya dan di hadapan ibu tercinta, Itachi mulai membuka piring yang telah tersedia dihadapannya.

"Apa Sasuke sudah berangkat?" membuka percakapan Itachi mencari tahu perihal adiknya yang tidak ada di ruang makan.

"Ya, dia terlihat bersemangat mengikuti camping." Info Mikoto. "Benarkan Anata?" menoleh kearah fugaku Mikoto menatapnya dengan wajah gembira.

"Hn, Ya."

"Owh, benarkah? Seharusnya aku bangun lebih awal tadi," balas Itachi tersenyum jahil pada ibunya.

Senyum, Mikoto tersenyum, "Itachi, seharusnya kau mensupport adikmu." Intens Mikoto menatap Itachi. Mengerti bahwa sang ibu tidak suka dia mengusili adik kecilnya itu, Itachi hanya balas tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya keatas.

"Ha-ah, dasar… kapan sikapmu akan berubah, sudah akan menikah juga." Perkataan ibunya membuat Itachi tercekat. Dia serasa membutuhkan air segera. Terburu-buru Itachi meraih gelas minumnya dan meneguknya cepat.

"Kenapa, hati-hati makan Itachi…" cemas Mikoto berjalan kearah Itachi, lekas dia mengurut dan menepuk-nepuk punggung putra sulungnya. Sedang Fugaku mendelik acuh pada hal yang terjadi di hadapannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, bu… terima kasih." Mikoto hanya memperhatikan Itachi sebentar lalu kembali ketempat duduknya.

Jujur saja, Itachi sudah tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan makannya lagi, tapi, apa mau dikata tatapan sang ibu membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling dari sarapan paginya yang belum habis setengahnya. Pasalnya, perkataan sang Ibu yang mengejutkannya, membuatnya teringat kembali pada keputusannya semalam. Dia, Itachi uchiha sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dia lalukan terhadap masa depan dan pasangan hidupnya. Tersenyum pahit Itachi mulai menggigit sarapannya. Menelannya dalam rasa yang tidak bisa dia jabarkan, bukan! Bukan tidak bisa dijabarkan, hanya saja sarapan yang dia telan itu sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa. Rasa, ya rasa… Itachi merasa dipermainkan oleh rasa saat ini.

Tidak sampai disitu, Itachi kembali di kejutkan dengan perkataan ibu tercinta. "Tiga hari lagi kau akan bertemu secara formal dengan calonmu itu, Itachi… tentu saja pertemuan keluarga."

Makanan yang akan Itachi suap, mengambang diudara. Waktu serasa berhenti disekeliling Itachi. Telinganya tidak salah dengarkan, ibunya juga tahu pasal perjodohannya. Sial, tentu saja. Ayah pasti sudah membicarakan perjodohannya. Walau sudah memperkirakannya, Itachi tetap saja terkejut, walau tidak sampai sepersekian detik, dia, Itachi kembali bersikap normal dengan memaksakan makanan yang akan dia suap kemulutnya. Pahit dan terasa begitu kering, Itachi meringgis sakit pada kerongkonganya yang mendadak kering dipaksa menelan makanan pahit yang tidak kalah kering.

Gyutt! Jantungnya serasa mengempis kala dia mempertanyakan apakah paru-parunya masih berfungsi? Lucunya? Itachi tersenyum dalam pedih. Dia, bagaimana bisa dia menghancurkan wajah bahagia Ibunya yang tengah berceloteh bahwa wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya itu adalah wanita yang baik, dan jelas sekali ibunya sudah bertemu dengan wanita itu. terlebih yang sangat jelas terlihat ibunya sangat menyukai wanita itu. Jelas sekali terlihat dari cara ibunya yang terkesan membanggakan kepiawaian calonnya memasak. Sejak kapan kediaman uchiha berdebu? Mata Itachi tersa perih kemasukan debu saat menatap ibunya yang tersenyum dan tertawa kecil menceritakan bagaimana kepribadian wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Oh, tidak! Bagaimana ini? Memang Itachi siapa? Siapa dia yang akan menghancurkan wajah bahagia ibunya. Itachi serasa menjadi anak durhaka ketika mengingat bagaimana dia pernah berpikir untuk menolak perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya. Bagaimana dia tega! Sudah seharusnya dan sangat seharusnya, Itachi memanglah harus merelakan perasaanya pada Kyuubi. lagi pula, perasaanya pada Kyuubi hanyalah perasaan sepihak!

Alih-alih mendengarkan perkataan ibunya tentang wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya, Itachi malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Begitu banyak cara yang tadinya Itachi pikirkan untuk menjelaskan kejadian di toko kue ibu Naruto menguap keudara dan hilang begitu saja. Dia sepertinya akan melupakan saja Kyuubi.

Tidak semua orang mendapatkan cinta pertama mereka! Sekarang Itachi tahu betul bagaimana putus asa dan menyakitkannya kalimat itu. ok, selamat datang kembali kehidupan monotonku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gagal! Kegagalan yang terus berulang. Kyuubi benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk membuat cake roll yang sedang dikembangkannya agar menghasilkan rasa yang lebih menyegarkan. Terlebih aroma cake roll yang Kyuubi buat benar-benar tidak menarik disebabkan perpaduan adonan yang tidak selaras. Dia tidak pernah se- **stuck** ini dalam berkreasi selama ini. Alih-alih pindah rumah ketempat yang asri begini, guna mendapat inspirasi tentang kesegaran, malah kepelikan batin tidak tentu arah yang Kyuubi dapat. Keluar dari dapur tanpa membersihkannya terlebih dahulu, Kyuubi menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa ruang tamu. Lama, dia menatap langit-langit ruang tamu sampai pandangannya teralihkan pada kalender. Tepat pada sebuah tanggal yang berlingkar bunga. Terlonjak dari duduknya Kyuubi segera berkemas dan meninggalkan rumahnya segera setelah menguncinya terlebih dahulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo dobe, jangan lelet! Kau bisa kehabisan tempat duduk." Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Naruto yang kepayahan dengan bawaannya sendiri. Lagian apa yang dibawa Naruto. Sudah dipunggung tas besar penuh, tangan kiri kanan juga menjinjing apa itu. Rasanya tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak membawa jinjingan. Lagian warna tas yang dijinjing Naruto itu… pink? Sasuke menggeleng pelan karna pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang kesusahan teme?" Naruto membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajad dan segera ber-hosh-hosh ria.

"Hn" tidak peduli, Sasuke melenggang menaiki bus yang sudah di cater untuk mengantar mereka ketempat tujuan camping. "Temeee! Kau tidak akan membantu?"

Menatap Naruto datar, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan tujuannya, yaitu menaiki bus.

Dengan perasaan kesal dan susah payah Naruto menaiki bus, dia sering kali kehilangan keseimbangan dengan terlempar kekiri dan kekanan diakibatkan barang bawaannya yang memiliki berat tidak seimbang. Berhasil! Naruto berhasil menaiki bus. Meletakkan dua tas jinjingannya Naruto melap keningnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Haaahhh! Merasa lega Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Naruto kau seperti kakek-kakek yang kehabisan nafas!" mendengar celotehan bernada mengejek dan kalimatnya yang sangat jelas mengejek, Naruto mendelik kasar kearah suara.

"Hee? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Inuzuka?" melupakan panggilan akrapnya pada Kiba, Naruto berjalan lambat yang di dramatisis dengan kepalan tangannya yang diremas dan menghasilkan suara bergemeletuk, ditambah senyum keras yang mempertontonkan giginya yang beradu dengan suara geraman kesal tidak terbendung.

Melihat respon Naruto membuat Kiba merasa harus mencari perlindungan, terlambat dia malah terkurung ditempat duduknya. Dimana dan bagaimana caranya Naruto sudah berdiri ditempat keluar dari tempat duduknya.

"Heheheheh… Naruto, kau tahu aku hanya bercan—"

Pletak!

oghduh! "Sakit, woiii!"

Bunyi pertemuan tulang dengan tulang menghasilkan jeritan yang memilukan di dalam bus yang sudah penuh dihuni oleh murid yang berasal dari kelompok pecinta lingkungan. Tidak ayal ini mengundang tawa para siswa yang menyaksikannya.

"Hee? Memang aku peduli!" sepertinya Naruto sudah terkontaminasi sifat psyconya Kyuubi.

"Naruto~" nada suara yang terdengar merdu menyapa Naruto. "Terima kasih, sudah membawakan tasku…" Sakura gadis bersurai musim semi menghampiri Naruto dengan senyum ramah.

"Akh, tidak apa-apa, Sakura **chann,** " menggaruk belakang kepalanya kaku Naruto tersenyum lebar kearah Sakura. Dia sepertinya melupakan Kiba yang menatap penuh dendam padanya.

"Bukannya, kau mengeluh kesusahan, Dobe!" suara Sasuke yang bernada datar menghapus bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran disekitar Naruto.

"Diam. Kau teme!" deliknya pada Sasuke dan kembali tersenyum kearah Sakura, "Itu bukan masalah Sakura **chann,** " tambahnya. Mendengar penuturan Naruto Sakura tersenyum manis dan pamit kearah kursinya dengan membawa kedua tas yang tadi dijinjing Naruto. Melihat Itu Naruto lekas menahan Sakura dan berkata dia akan membawanya tepat kearah kursi Sakura. Dan benar saja, itu yang dilakukan Naruto. Sedang Sakura hanya tersenyum manis dan berkata terima kasih pada Naruto diikuti beberapa siswa yang meneriaki Naruto, sedang Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan atas tingkah terlalu baik Naruto. Dalam hati Sasuke berkata "Pantas saja! Pink, huh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taxi biru muda membelah jalanan yang yang tidak penuh dan tidak bisa juga dikatakan sepi. Mendekat kearah taxi yang sedang melaju tersebut menampilkan siluet berambut merah yang bersandar pada sandaran kursi bagian belakang taxi. Menatap keluar jendela kaca taxi sendu. Tatapan kosong tanpa fokus. Setiap tahun yang Kyuubi lewati bersama waktu. Namun, bagaimanapun caranya dia mencoba, rasa yang ada dihatinya pada orang yang telah pergi meninggalkannya tetap tidak berubah sama sekali. Bagai pengulangan pada tanggal, bulan yang sama walau tahunnya sudah berbeda, ingatan akan orang itu akan berputar bagai **slide show** dalam ingatan Kyuubi. Persis sehari lagi. Bagaimana dia lupa? Biasanya tanpa melihat kalender yang sengaja dia lingkaripun dia akan ingat jika sudah memasuki bulannya, hanya saja sekarang dia nyaris melupakannya. Kyuubi merasa keterluan saat ini. Kejamnya dia pada orang yang memberinya kehidupan.

Mengambil nafas panjang Kyuubi menghembuskannya pelan, hal itu membuat blur kaca taxi yang ada di depannya. Menarik tangannya pelan Kyuubi mengusap pelan kaca yang memblur akibat nafas yang dia hembuskan. Mengusap kaca pelan, sehingga dia kembali memperoleh pandangan yang jelas dari balik kaca taxi yang dia tumpangi. Benarkah? Seharusnya memang begitu, hanya saja pandangan Kyuubi malah menjadi lebih kabur. Bagi Kyuubi semua menjadi kabur sejak retinanya mulai berair. Tangis yang tidak pernah absen setiap tahunnya.

.

.

.

.

Lirih Kyuubi bersuara pelan, mengeluarkan suara penuh damba dan pengharapan asa yang tidak mungkin dicapai, "Ayah… Ibu…" menarik topi jaketnya dan memasangnya, Kyuubi berupaya menutupi wajahnya dari dunia saat ini. Untuk saat ini. Hanya saat ini, biarkan dia kembali pada waktu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menghabiskan waktu di kantor menjadi keseharian Itachi selama ini, namun hanya kali ini dia merasa bosan. Ada apa dengan pria pecinta pekerjaan ini. Bahkan, Konan sekretaris Itachi merasa risih dengan kelakuan Itachi yang sebentar-sebentar membuang nafas kasar.

"Ekhem," mencoba menarik perhatian Itachi Konan berdehem keras di depan meja kerja Itachi. Itachi hanya menatap Konan datar kemudian menegapkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya bersandar pada kursi. "Hn,"

"Dasar, ada apa denganmu, Itachi?" Konan bersikap sebagai teman Itachi sekarang, dan bukannya sekretaris. "Jika, kau tidak akan bekerja kembalilah kerumah, melihatmu membuatku malas bekerja," tambah Konan seraya memposisikan dirinya duduk pada Kursi tamu diruangan Itachi. Menatap Itachi, Konan secara tidak langsung meminta Itachi duduk bersama dengannya di Kursi tamu. Sedikit enggan, namun Itachi tetap bergerak kearah Konan dan duduk pada Kursi yang ada di depan Konan.

Lama mereka hanya terdiam. Kesal pada temannya yang tidak membuka suara dari lima menit mereka duduk disini. Konan kembali buka suara, "Tidakkah kau malu pada jam dinding, Itachi?" tekan Konan.

"Bukannya, kau yang mengajakku duduk disini," membalas acuh, Itachi menatap Konan sebentar sebelum kembali menatap bunga yang menjadi pajangan meja. 'Merah, bunga yang indah' batin Itachi. Intinya bagi Itachi sekarang yang merah itu indah.

Memijat pangkal hidungnya konan menatap Itachi malas, "Seharusnya aku tahu, kau orang yang suka bertele-tele, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja Itachi. Cara pelikmu ini, hanya akan menghancurkanmu saja!" cepat bola mata Itachi menatap Konan dengan bola mata yang disipitkan meminta penjelasan lebih terhadap **statements** Konan tentang dirinya. "Kau benar tidak sadar, ya? Dasar Itachi, kau itu terlalu banya berpikir. Dan suka bertindak berbelit-belit tahu, kenapa tidak langsung katakan saja apa yang kau ingin, jangan katakan kau juga tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan!"

Benarkah dia demikian? Itachi mencoba membayangkan bagimana dirinya. Mungkin? Sedikit…

Kembali bersuara, "Biar ku tebak, kau sedang jatuh cinta!" bola mata Itachi membola dalam satu detik dan kembali normal, "Benarkan? Tebakkanku benar, waw! Uchiha Itachi bisa terjatuh juga? Siapa? Siapa? Siapa orang yang sial itu?" Konan bertanya mengebu kearah Itachi yang terlihat kesal dan kewalahan dengan tindakan wanita yang sudah menjadi teman akrabnya ini.

"Apa maksudmu sial, hah?" tersadar dengan perkataan terakhir Konan, Itachi terlihat emosi.

Menutup mulutnya, "Ups, benar ada yang jatuh nih…"

Itachi merasa malu pada dirinya yang masuk kedalam jebakan kecil wanita kertas didepannya. "Hn," Itachi berpaling dari Konan.

"Ppppuuhaahhahahahhhhashahhahah!" Konan benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan tawanya. Eksperisi Itachi saat malu sungguh menggelitik perutnya. Mendengar tawa Konan. Itachi hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan menatap Konan dengan aura berat. Merasakan perubahan udara menjadi lebih berat Konan memijat Kuduknya seraya tersenyum canggung pada Itachi. "Kau. Mau bercerita? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu?" lirih Konan berkata pada Itachi.

"Pada orang yang menertawakanmu? Tidak terima kasih!" Itachi berlalu dari hadapan Konan dan pergi meninggalkan kantor. Biarlah dia bolos hari ini. Lagian pekerjaannya juga sudah siap. Dan jika ada hal lain biarkan sekretarisnya itu kerepotan. Itachi tersenyum jahat.

Sebelum Itachi benar-benar pergi Konan berteriak kearahnya, "Jujurlah Itachi, jangan berbelit!"

'Berbelit apanya? Memangnya aku ular?' batin Itachi kesal. Dia acuh saja. Namun, dalam perjalanan. Itachi kembali teringat perkataan Konan. Memang benar dia tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya secara jelas pada Kyuubi. Bagaimana juga mengatakan perasaannya dengan jelas. Sadar, akan rasa dihatinya juga belum lama ini. Terlebih mengingat Kyuubi yang selalu cemberut padanya, sedang pada pria yang di restoran waktu itu, Kyuubi malah tersenyum manis. Meremas erat kepalan tangannya Itachi berjalan kearah mobilnya dan memacu mobil tersebut membelah keramaian jalan raya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak mempedulikan ocehan orang tentangnya, Naruto berinisiatif untuk mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Sejauh yang dia lihat, semua orang sudah duduk berpasangan dan tidak ada lagi bangku kosong. Tidak tunggu dulu. Sasuke hanya duduk sendiri dan yang ada disampingnya hanya sebuah tas dan Naruto yakin sekali itu adalah tasnya Sasuke. Tersenyum lebar Naruto melangkah mantap kearah Sasuke. Menurunkan tasnya dan meletakkan keatas tempat metetakkan tas. "Sini kubantu meletakkan tas mu Sasuke," Naruto tersenyum lebar kearah Sasuke. Dalam hati Naruto memuji kesetia kawanan Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Ayolah, teme. Kita akan berangkat," namun Sasuke hanya diam saja. Dasar menyebalkan! Baru juga dipuji. Mengalah Naruto menjangkau tas Sasuke yang terletak di kursi dekat jendela, sedang Sasuke sendiri duduk di kursi dekat jalan.

Grep! Naruto berasil meraih tas Sasuke dan dia berupaya menariknya. Posisinya yang jauh dari tas yang berukuran besar itu membuat ta situ terasa sangat berat. "Apa yang kau bawa, teme? Bantu akau mengangkatnya,"

"Bukannya kau tukang angkat tas? Hn?" Sasuke malah mensidekapkan tangannya didada. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak se-inchpun. "Apa maksudmu?" Melepaskan pegangannya pada tas Sasuke, Naruto mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke. "Hee? Apa aku salah…"

"Ya, ya… kau bukannya pengangkut tas Naruto," Kiba yang masih kesal pada Naruto membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. Dan malah di iyakan oleh semua siswa dan siswi dia atas bus.

Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Sasuke memasang headset pada kedua belah telinganya seraya menutup matanya.

"Anak-anak duduk dikursi masing-masing! Kita akan segera berangkat," suara guru pembimbing mengema di seluruh penjuru bus. "Ya, **sensei!** " tidak ada pilihan lain, Naruto mencoba kembali mengangkat tas Sasuke dan sempat-sempatnya Kiba menjulurkan lidah padanya. 'Huh, dasar teme sialan! Dan aho Kiba' ingin rasanya Naruto menjatuhkan tas diatas tubuh Sasuke. "Jangan sampai jatuh, dobe!" baru saja akan dia lakukan, orangnya malah berkata begitu. Naruto sekarang berpikir apa Sasuke bisa membaca pikiran orang.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Naruto berhasil meletakkan tas Sasuke tepat di sebelah tasnya. Walau nyaris terjatuh karena bus yang dia naiki sudah mulai bergerak. Terlalu bersemangat menempati tempat duduknya, Naruto menyelip lewat diantara Kaki Sasuke tanpa minta permisi atau meminta Sasuke bergeser terlebih dahulu. Eits! Apa ini? Kaki Naruto terjepit oleh kaki Sasuke dan punggungan kursi yang ada di depannya. Berusaha lepas Naruto mengerakkan kakinya lebih keras. Nihil! Hasilnya sia-sia, Naruto malah merasa kakinya semakin terjepit.

Sasuke yang juga merasa kakinya terjepit dan terinjak oleh Naruto membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Menatap punggung Naruto yang berusaha lewat ke arah Kursi. Menghela nafas Sasuke berusaha memindahkan kakinya kearah jalan ditengah bus dan… sial kakinya juga terjepit. Kesal!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dobe?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat aku ingin lewat, teme?"

"Hn, cepatlah! Kau menginjak kakiku!" Sasuke meringgis pelan.

"Maaf, geserlah kakimu sedikit teme!" Naruto seenaknya memerintah Sasuke.

"Kakiku juga terjepit dobe!"

Mendengar kegaduhan yang dihasil duo remaja ini membuat perhatian teralihkan pada mereka. Naruto tersenyum kikuk sedang Sasuke menatap tajam. Sekarang tangan Sasuke bergerak mencengkram pinggang Naruto untuk menarik pemuda itu kearah kursinya. Mungkin itu sebuah kesalahan. Naruto yang merasa geli dipinggangnya menepis kuat tangan Sasuke sehingga dia tidak lagi berpegangan pada sandaran kursi yang ada didepannya. Dan saat itu malah bus melewati tanggul yang membuat penumpang terlonjak begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja lutut Sasuke memukul belakang lutut Naruto yang membuat remaja itu reflek menekukkan kakinya serta kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhempas duduk dipangkuan Sasuke.

Tanggul sudah terlewati dan sekarang Naruto sudah duduk…

Dipangkuan Sasuke! Suasana yang hening… namun tatap mengarah pada dua bocah labil ini. Tidak lama tawa kembali pecah dia atas bus itu. Sasuke tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Dan Naruto? malah ikut tertawa. Apa dia sebodoh itu pikir Sasuke. Dengan kasarnya Sasuke mendorong Naruto kerah kursi kosong disampingnya.

Akhirnya, Naruto bisa juga duduk dikursi yang seharusnya. Poor Naruto dan… Sasuke!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berhenti dipusat kota seperti ini membuat Kyuubi merasa rindu. Sudah lama sejak dia pindah ke perumahan baru yang asri. Sekarang dia kembali menatap bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi. Mobil yang tidak berhenti lalu lalang. Dan banyaknya bunyi-bunyian yang bersatu padu. Bising, sibuk dan individualism, itulah yang Kyuubi saksikan saat ini.

Kryuukk!

Bunyi perut penanda lapar membawa Kyuubi pada dirinya lagi. Pantas saja dia lapar. Dia bahkan tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi. Menilik sekitar Kyuubi mencari tempat untuk menuntaskan rasa laparnya.

Menemukan tempat makanan cepat saji, Kyuubi melangkah kesana. Ketika dia melewati tempat parkir restoran, Kyuubi merasa familiar dengan mobil yang terparkir disana. Mencoba tidak peduli Kyuubi masuk kedalam restoran. Hal pertama yang ada di benak Kyuubi adalah ramai, penuh dan berisik! Tentu saja, seharusnya Kyuubi tahu pasti bagaimana adat orang perkotaan yang menyukai sesuatu yang instan dan cepat saji. Ketika akan berbalik Kyuubi di hampiri seorang pelayan. "Selamat datang," sapanya. "Seorang?" tambahnya.

"Iya," Kyuubi menjawab cepat. "Apa masih ada tempat?" Kyuubi bertanya, lelah rasanya mencari tempat makan yang lain. Tempat ini juga dekat dengan pemberhentian bus tempat tujuannya. Jadi, Kyuubi menekan keinginan untuk mencari tempat yang lebih tenang.

"Ya, jika anda tidak masalah berbagi tempat dengan orang yang sendirian disana!" tunjuk pelayan itu pada seseorang yang duduk di meja jauh dipojokan dan terhindar dari keramaian. Kyuubi tidak masalah, tapi, bagaimana dengan orang itu?

Mengerti dengan keterdiaman Kyuubi, "Saya sudah bertanya padanya, tidak masalah jika anda juga tidak keberatan," tambah pelayan itu.

"Baiklah," berjalan kearah orang yang sedang menikmati jus alpokat itu, dengan di antar oleh pelayan. "Permisi tuan, anda tidak masalah berbagi tempatkan?" sang pelayan kembali meyakinkan dengan bertanya pada pemuda yang sedang menoleh kearah berlawanan menatap jalan raya yang ramai oleh mobil. Merasa di sapa, pemuda itu pun menoleh, saat itulah, takdir serasa mempermainkan mereka. Kyuubi ingin rasanya berbalik keluar dari restoran itu, saat kakinya malah berkhianat dan terpaku ditempat. Tatapan mata hitam kelam itu seakan membius Kyuubi.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Kyuubi, Itachi juga terkejut. Hanya saja dia dengan cepat mengalihkannya. "Hn, silahkan," pelayan itu mempersilahkan Kyuubi duduk. Kyuubi sudah mersa seperti robot sekarang. Dia ingin pergi ketika tubuhnya malah mendudukan diri dikursi tepat di depan Itachi. Setelah bertanya pesanan Kyuubi pelayan pun pergi. Hening, restoran yang ramai menjadi hening dan berat di sekitar Kyuubi dan Itachi. Tidak ada yang berbicara hanya untuk sekedar menyapa. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ini pesanan anda, silahkan di nikmati," sampai pelayan yang sama kembali datang mengantarkan pesanan Kyuubi. "Terima kasih,"

Sedikit canggung juga, Kyuubi akan memakan makan siang yang merangkap sarapannya, tapi rasa lapar memang menghilangkan perasaan lain. Berusaha acuh Kyuubi menyuap makanannya. Peduli apa, aku! Batin Kyuubi.

Melihat Kyuubi yang tampak tidak terganggu dengan keberadaannya. Itachi tersenyum kecil. Banyak yang ingin dia katakan, tapi sekarang rasanya, entahlah! Mungkinkah Itachi merasa takut?

Menepis pikirannya sendiri, Itachi kembali melirik Kyuubi. sepertinya, Kyuubi tidak akan membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Jadi, Itachilah yang harus berbicara. Tapi, apa yang akan dia katakan? haah! memalingkan wajah Itachi menatap jam dinding, dia jadi teringat perkataan Konan, 'Tidak malukah kau pada jam?'

"Hn, Kau makan makanan cepat saji?" Itachi nyaris tidak mengenali suaranya yang tercekat di tengorokan itu. Mendengar suara Itachi yang terlampau kecil dan sedikit parau, Kyuubi rasanya ingin tertawa saja, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Terlebih pertanyaannya yang terkesan… bodoh?

"Kau sendiri?" tidak mempermasalahkannya, Kyuubi balas bertanya.

"Hn," kejadian direstoaran kembali teringat oleh Itachi, "Kau akrab dengan pria waktu itu,"

"Begitulah…." Hening…

"—Kau juga?" tambah Kyuubi tidak yakin dengan pertanyaanya. Dia bingung kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu. Bukankah di mobil tadi semua sudah jelas. Kehidupan percintaannya sudah jelas. Bahkan Tsunade kembali menelfonnya untuk membahas hal yang sama ketika dia dimobil tadi.

"Shion, maksudmu? Dia sudah seperti adikku! Dan dia juga akan menikah bulan depan," entah kenapa Itachi menjelaskan dengan cepat. Sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan Itachi. Tapi, Kyuubi kembali menyuap makanannya, seakan yang di katakan Itachi tidak ada hubungannya dengannya walau kebenarannya, ada rasa lega di hati Kyuubi. menggigit bibir dalamnya keras, "Owh, padahal kupikir kalian serasi," menarik tangannya pada pangkuannya, Kyuubi meremas keras ujung bajunya.

"Kyuu, kupikir kau tahu, aku—"

"Apa?" cepat Kyuubi memotong perkataan Itachi. Dia tidak ingin Itachi mengatakannya sekarang, ketika dia begitu sangat ingin mendengarnya. Kyuubi tahu apa yang akan Itachi katakan, mulai dari pertemuannya barusan dia dapat melihat dari cara Itachi menatapnya. Lembut penuh kasih.

Itachi merasa Kyuubi memang memiliki hubungan dengan pria di restoran waktu itu. terlebih Kyuubi tidak membiarkannya mengatakannya. Apanya yang harus jujur? Itachi bahkan sudah ditolak sebelum dia mengatakan kejujuran itu. Menahan gejolak hati, Itachi mencoba berpikir rasional. Sepertinya dia memanglah harus menyerah tentang Kyuubi.

"Baiklah jika begitu, aku permisi," Itachi melangkah tegap meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih duduk disana.

Berusaha tidak melihat kepergian Itachi, Kyuubi menatap makanan yang ada di depannya tanpa minat. Yakin jika Itachi sudah pergi. Kyuubi pun pergi meninggalkan restoran cepat saji itu.

.

.

.

.

'Sejak kapan perasaan ini bermula?' Tanya Kyuubi dalam hati. Sekarang Kyuubi sudah berada diatas bus yang akan mengantarkannya ketempat tujuannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di tempat camping, para guru langsung membagi siswa dan siswi dalam kelompok. Naruto berada pada kelompok tujuh dengan anggota, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Temari, dan Gaara. Walau kelompok bercampur perempuan dan laki-laki. Tenda mereka tetap pisah.

Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah membagi tugas. Naruto dan lee mencari kayu bakar, Sakura dan Hinata memasak, Sasuke dan Shikamaru mendirikan tenda. Sedang Kiba dan temari mengambil air.

"Sakura **chann,** tunggu ya, aku akan mencari kayu bakar Dulu!" seru Lee bersemangat, "Ayo, Naruto- **kun!** "

"Osh, Tunggu ya, Sakura **chann!** Hinata **chann!** " tambah Naruto tidak kalah bersemangat.

"Haikk…" balas Sakura, sedang Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan tersesat!" seru Kiba,

"Katakan itu pada dirimu!" balas Naruto. Sepertinya mereka masih dalam zona **war**. Sedang Sasuke dan Shikamaru sudah mulai mendirikan tenda.

###

Naruto dan Lee kembali dengan cepat dan selamat, begitu juga dengan Kiba dan Temari. Merekapun bisa memasak dengan cepat dan santai. Sedang Naruto dan Lee, serta Kiba berteriak di depan tenda mereka, seraya berebut tempat tidur. Dan hal tersebut berakhir dengan hadiah kecil dari Sakura di ubun-ubun mereka.

Dua hari camping, akan menjadi hal yang tidak terlupakan bagi Naruto dan kawan-kawan! Terlebih Naruto yang tidak sabar lagi menantikan api unggun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Termenung Kyuubi menatap gundukan tanah di depannya. Tidak ada yang menginginkan kematian, tapi takdir itu pasti akan datang, sama untuk semua yang hidup. Masih jelas dalam ingatan Kyuubi bagaimana kedua orang tuanya pamit pergi bekerja keluar negeri dan yang pulang hanyalah nama. Saat itu dia masih kecil. Sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Hal yang tidak bisa Kyuubi bayangkan. Hal ini juga yang membuatnya tidak pernah pergi keluar negeri walau dia berasal dari keluarga mampu. Kyuubi hanya takut pada pesawat yang menurutnya telah merenggut ayah dan ibunya. Ya, walau dia memiliki Tsunade serta ibu Naruto tapi, tetap saja berbeda.

Tidak terasa sudah dua hari, sejak Kyuubi pergi dari rumahnya dan meninggalkan dapurnya dalam kekacauan.

Dering ponsel membuat Kyuubi mengacak jaket yang dia letakkan saja diatas tanah samping kiri tubuhnya. Mengangkat telepon yang dia pastikan dari Tsunade, dan benar saja!

"Ya,"

"Kyuubi kau masih disana?"

"Ya,"

"Haahh, jangan terlalu banyak menangis!"

"Aku tidak menangis,"

"Baguslah, tapi menangis juga tidak apa, maaf Baa **chann** tidak bisa kesana,"

"Hm, aku mengerti,"

"… Kyuu, adikku tidak akan suka jika kau begitu, cepatlah kembali!"

"Jangan cemas, aku akan datang."

"Aku tidak membahas itu,"

"Ya, aku mengerti,"

"Kyuu?"

"Yaa, ya!"

Pip! Kyuubi mematikan hubungan telepon secara sepihak.

Kyuubi juga mengerti dia tidak boleh terus seperti ini. Hanya saja tidak apakan? Jika dia mengenangnya disini pada hari ini. Terlebih Kyuubi juga ingin mencurahkan perasaannya yang kacau akhir-akhir ini. Acaranya masih nanti malam. Kyuubi masih akan sempat datang jika naik bus siang ini.

"Ayah, Ibu… semoga ini yang terbaik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman Uchiha tampak lengang sore ini, seluruh keluarga besar Uchiha pergi menghadiri perjodohan putra sulung keluarga uchiha, tentunya Sasuke Juga pergi. Dia yang baru pulang dari camping pagi tadi, niatnya ingin tidur seharian ini, malah di paksa oleh sang ibu untuk menghadiri acara perjodohan Itachi. Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi, dia diam saja menatap Itachi yang terlihat datar dan sangat datar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan yang di pesan Khusus untuk pertemuan ini, sekarang sudah dihuni oleh keluarga uchiha. Sebagai pihak yang mengundang mereka memang sengaja datang lebih awal. Tidak sampai lima menit menunggu, keluarga dari pihak wanitapun datang. Itachi sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihat, sepertinya tepian meja di hadapannya lebih menarik minat Uchiha sulung ini.

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang Kyuu? Itachi tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya untuk berada diruangan ini. Samar dia dapat mendengar perkataan Ibunya.

"Selamat datang silakan duduk!" mereka duduk bersimpuh mengitari meja makan tradisional jepang.

Sepertinya semua orang sudah duduk dan entah mengapa Itachi merasa suasana menjadi tenang, dan rasanya begitu banyak tatap mengarah padanya. Dia harus menghormati keluarga yang datang dan juga harus menjaga kehormatan keluarganya. Untuk itu Itachi menatap kearah keluarga yang ada di depannya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Tatap! Oh tuhan, sampai kapan dia akan berdelusi. Apa otaknya sudah terkontaminasi sejauh ini. Kenapa pula Kyuubi yang ada di depannya?

"Kuda keriput senyummu aneh!" kalimat pedas itu, dan suara tawa Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kyuubi, apa yang kau katakan?" Tsunade menegur Kyuubi seraya menatap mohon maklum pada keluarga Itachi.

Seakan tersadar Itachi, membuat Ekspresi datar Khasnya. "Huh," dan hal itu mendapat dengusan dari Kyuubi.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal, ini akan mudah, ya, kan… Itachi?" pertanyaan dari ayahnya membuyarkan fokus Itachi saat ini. Dia hanya belum percaya bahwa apa yang dia lihat bukanlah sekedar ilusi.

Sebenarnya, tidak hanya Itachi yang terkejut dengan kenyataaannya. Pulang dari makam dengan meminta izin atas pilihannya pada kedua orang tuanya, Kyuubi langsung kerumah utama senju dan bersiap menghadiri perjodohannya. Perjodohan yang membuatnya menghentikan Itachi mengucapkan hal yang ingin dia dengar, ketika Itachi sendirilah yang dijodohkan dengannya. Kyuubi tidak mengerti dengan perasaan plong yang dia raasakan saat ini. Tapi, melihat Itachi yang masih terlihat belum sadar dengan keadaan membuat Kyuubi kesal.

"Kenal?" Itachi berkata pelan kearah ayahnya.

"Hn, Kyuubi sudah pernah kerumah kita bukan," tambah ayahnya menatap Itachi intens.

Mendengar ayah menyebut nama Kyuubi, adanya Naruto, Kushina yang tersenyum cerah kearahnya dengan mengucapkan selamat. Ayah Naruto, wanita yang tadi menegur Kyuubi dan…

"Kau?" Itachi menunjuk tidak sopan kearah pria yang waktu itu diretoran. Kenapa dia disini.

"Ya," yang ditunjuk juga menunjuk dirinya. Sedang Mikoto mencoba menurunkan tangan Itachi dan balik tersenyum maklum pada keluarga Kyuubi.

Mengerti dengan maksud Itachi, Kyuubi berkata pelan. "Dia sepupuku, adiknya ayah Naruto."

"Aniki, cemburu liat-liatlah," Sasuke berkata mengejek kearah Itachi.

"Apa?" semua orang yang ada disana tersenyum kearah Itachi. Kecuali Fugaku, Tsunade, dan Minato.

Melihat Itachi yang begitu kikuk membuat Kyuubi tidak tega juga. Lagian Kyuubi merasa lega juga karena ada Itachi disini. Tersenyum lembut. Spontan Kyuubi berdiri. Kelegaan ini, dia akan membaginya. Seperti cara ayah dan ibunya. Sekarang semua mata menata kearah Kyuubi yang berdiri. Dan berkata, "Itachi… peluk!"

"….Apa?" belum habis keterkejutan Itachi, sekarang Kyuubi sudah berdiri di belakangnya, kemudian duduk dan memeluk Itachi dari belakang. Kepala Kyuubi dia sandarkan pada punggung Itachi. Itachi akui dia terkejut. Tubuhnya juga sedikit terlonjak yang perlahan mulai merasa rileks dan lega. Mengenggam tangan Kyuubi yang melingkar diperutnya. Itachi menutup matanya dan… kembali, perkataan yang tidak selesai dia ucapkan. Kata yang sangat ingin Kyuubi dengar.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kyuubi,"

"Aku…juga jatuh cinta padamu, Itachi," balas Kyuubi.

Dan tidak lama mereka tersadar oleh, "Inilah yang disebut dengan dunia hanya milik berdua" celoteh Kushina, yang dibalas anggukkan oleh yang lain. Sedang Fugaku hanya menatap Itachi datar. Dan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum canggung, dengan Kyuubi yang bergegas keluar dari ruangan dengan di ikuti oleh Itachi setelahnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita memesan sekarang," seru Tsunade.

"Osh!" balas Naruto.

"Berisik dobe!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yah, pada akhirnya. Jika hanya garam maka mungkin memang tidak akan enak dinikmati, apalagi jika dituang pada luka, namun begitu jangan Lupa! Garam akan menghasilkan cita rasa yang harmoni dalam lidah jika di adon dengan baik. Tentunya juga akan menghasilkan kepuasan batin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ok, termakasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai disini. Mohon pendapatnya juga untuk chap ini.**

 **Dan,**

 **Bagi yang ingin cerita ini berlanjut, tolong kabarnya, ya…Review onegai desu. Kalo ga, kita tamatkan disini saja ya…**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview dichapter sebelumnya. Maaf untuk typo(S) , dll.**

 **AlphaKiller – Leon, Habibah794, Khionezys, Akira Hikari406 dan Aiko hara.**

 **Balasan review via PM ya…**

 **Dan untuk yang tidak log in.**

 **Aiko hara: terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Sadar atau tidak sebenarnya setiap chapter nambah panjang, lo. Maaf jika pendek#ideauthornyahanyasegitumohonmaklum**

Up: Thursday, February 04, 2016: 14blablablah

 **Edit: Thursday, February 04, 2016: 21:31**

 **(Maaf Typo(s) nya, sudah ane edit lagi. Bilang aja, lagi jika masih ada. Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya, maklum Author males baca ulang cerita sendiri, beda lagi kalo baca cerita orang lain… hehee)**

 **(^^. )jangan lupa review, yaaa…^-^**


	5. Chapter 5: Kayu manis & Jeruk lemon

Inikah cinta? Menggeliat dan tidak bisa tenang sedikit pun ?

Yah, pada nyatanya sebaik apapun kau menyimpan sebuah rasa. Dia tetap akan menimbulkan afeksi pada pemiliknya, baik itu dalam bentuk ekspresi ataupun tingkah laku...

Jadi, percuma saja disembunyikan...

Percayalah... kau akan dapat mendeteksi cintamu saat dia mendekat..

Mungkin kau tidak akan mempercayainya karena aromanyalah yang telah terpatri dalam memori bawah sadarmu...

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi jika aroma kayu manis berpadu dengan aroma jeruk lemon. Kupikir itu akan menarik... kederhanaan yang menjadikan rasa nyaman dengan seruak kesegaran nan merilekskan diri.

 **======BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT=====**

 **-Book 2 of Panekuk Apel-**

 **Chapter 5: Kayu Manis & Jeruk Lemon**

Naruto and all character

as always belong to Masashi Kishimoto

 **little bit of IFK**

 **sligh another**

 **WARN: Typo(s), OOC, AU, cerita yang sangat biasa, No Copast, DLDR!**

 **Cerita ini dibuat hanyalah untuk kesenangan semata, bukan untuk mendapat keuntungan dari pihak manapun, tentunya!**

 **======BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT=====**

 _ **Pada waktu yang sama saat perjodohan Kyuubi.**_

Menjadi seorang polisi membuat Kakashi tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk kelurganya. Sudah cukup lama semenjak Kakashi mengantar keponakannya Kyuubi pindah rumah dan dari saat itu sampai sekarang Kakashi belum sempat melihat Keponakannya, selain itu dia juga tidak sempat hanya untuk menelpon keponakannnya. Untuk itu, Kakashi yang mendapat waktu senggang sekarang tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk melihat keponakannya. Senyum tipis terpatri dibalik maskernya. Selain itu ada berita gembira yang akan dia sampaikan langsung pada Kyuubi.

Tidak berpikir untuk menukar seragamnya, Kakashi langsung menuju rumah Kyuubi dengan motor kebanggaannya.

Senandung kecil menemani perjalanan Kakashi menuju kediaman Kyuubi, memelankan laju motornya, kala rumah Kyuubi sudah terlihat. Berhenti sama sekali, Kakashi turun dari motor dan membuka sendiri gerbang rumah, mendorong pelan motornya kedalam perkarangan setelahnya kembali menutup gerbang. Menaiki motornya, Kakashi melaju pelan dan memarkir motor di samping kanan rumah Kyuubi. Berjalan santai dengan senandung kecil, tangan kanannya melempar tangkap kunci motor ke udara. Berhadapan dengan pintu depan rumah Kyuubi, cepat telunjuk Kakashi menekan bel. Menunggu beberapa saat, kernyitan muncul di keningnya, lagi-lagi Kakashi kembali menekan bel, nihil. Tidak ada respon yang berarti. Sedikit tidak sabaran. Kakashi mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuubi sembarangan, sedang mulutnya berteriak memanggil nama Kyuubi berkali-kali.

Tetap tidak ada respon, apa Kyuubi sedang pergi?

Kakashi kembali mencoba memanggil Kyuubi, digenggamnya ganggang pintu dan terkejut karena pintu rumah itu tidak terkunci, dasar masih saja ceroboh! Batin Kakashi.

"Kyuu?" Kakashi melongokkan kepalanya kedalam, sunyi, tidak ada tanda keberadaan orang, 'jangan bilang bocah itu meninggalkan rumah tanpa di kunci' melangkah masuk kedalam, Kakashi memeriksa semua ruangan dirumah Kyuubi. Kosong! Berjalan ke arah kamar Kyuubi yang pintunya sama sekali tidak ditutup, pakaian berceceran dan pintu lemari yang terbuka lebar. Kakashi menatap curiga pada apa yang dia lihat. Sekelebat aroma makanan, membawa Kakashi melangkah kearah dapur, berantakan. Itulah yang dapat Kakashi katakan. Rumah Kyuubi terlihat telah dibobol pencuri yang mengambil barang berharga dengan mengacaukan kamar, dan dengan kebetulan pencuri itu lapar dan bereksperimen dengan bahan makanan Kyuubi. Karena demi apapun Kyuubi tidak akan suka dengan ide dapur dan kamar yang berantakan.

Cepat, Kakashi menghubi ponsel Kyuubi berkali-kali. Tidak ada jawaban selain suara operator seluler. Mencoba untuk tidak panik, Kakashi menghubungi Kushina, entah apa yang dilakukan wanita itu, dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilan Kakashi. Mengeram pelan, Kakashi bergegas keluar. Bermaksud ingin menyambangi rumah Kushina ataupun tokonya. Kali saja Kyuubi ada disana, pikirnya.

Cepat, Kakashi memacu motornya ke toko Kushina, yang lebih dekat dengan kediaman Kyuubi.

 **======BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT=====**

Tidak hanya Kyuubi, Itachi pun sama, mereka begitu canggung. Setelah insiden Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba memeluk Itachi. Kemudian berlalu keluar dari private room tempat pertemuan keluarga mereka. Dalam diam Kyuubi meringgis malu. Dia hanya tidak habis pikir. Kenapa juga dia harus terbawa perasaan pada Itachi. Ayolah, mereka bahkan belum bertemu dalam jumlah waktu yang bisa dikatakan sering. Mereka juga bukan kenalan yang akan saling bertukar senyum saat berjumpa di jalan.

Tapi, tidak bisa Kyuubi tampik rasa nyaman, dan sekelebat bahagia yang dia rasakan saat mengetahui bahwa Itachilah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Dia hanya merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang benar. Dia bersama Itachi. Karena dari awal Kyuubi juga sudah mengendorkan pertahannya pada Itachi. Ini sangat lah berbeda bagaimana dia bersikap terhadap para pemuda yang menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya.

Sebenarnya ini hanyalah Kyuubi seorang yang mengetahuinya, saat pertama kali Itachi bertandang ke rumahnya, dengan seenak jidatnya menatang Kyuubi membuat panekuk apel. Kyuubi tidak bisa melupakan seruak aroma kayu manis yang datang bersama Itachi saat Kyuubi pertama kali membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Tidak bisa Kyuubi jelaskan, aroma itu seakan-akan adalah yang Kyuubi tunggu. Bahkan dia berkeras mengulum senyum saat Itachi memaksa masuk kerumahnya kala itu.

Kyuubi bahkan mendumel bagaimana baiknya aroma Itachi bercampur dengan wewangian jeruk lemon yang dia letakkan di ruang tamunya. Aroma itu perbaduan yang mengagumkan.

Tanpa sadar dari kala itu, Kyuubi mencari aroma itu, begitu banyak kayu manis. Tidak ada yang memiliki aroma seperti Itachi. Karena itu juga, jika ada Itachi, dia—Kyuubi—hanya akan mencari pertengkaran. Mencoba menahan Itachi tetap disampingnya. Dia hanya tidak terbiasa bersama orang yang belum dia kenal. Dia hanya malu jika itu bukan keluarganya.

Seperti saat ini, diam-diam Kyuubi menikmati aroma kebersamaan mereka.

Seulas senyum terbit pada wajah ayu Kyuubi, saat mata mereka saling mencari dan menyatu dalam tatap.

Mungkin Kyuubi terlihat rumit, percayalah terlebih dari semua itu Kyuubi hanyalah seseorang yang terlalu sederhana dalam segala hal.

 **======BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT=====**

"Kyuu," siapa yang sadar mereka telah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah jam dalam diam.

Merasa tertolong pada Itachi yang membuka percakapan lebih dulu. Jujur saja mereka masih meragu pada peryataan spontan orang yang mereka sukai saat di dalam ruangan.

Kyuubi berkeras menahan nada suara agar tidak terdengar ketus, jadi, Kyuubi memutar tubuhnya menghadap sepenuhnya pada Itachi. Dimana sebelumnya mereka sama-sama menghadap ke depan. Menatap lalu lalang kota di malam hari.

"Ya," Kyuubi harap suaranya tidaklah terlalu kecil untuk didengar Itachi.

"I- Aku," Itachi mengaruk belakang kepalanya, mengutuk rasa gugup yang bahkan tidak pernah dia alami yang sebesar ini dalam sepanjang masa hidupnya. "Apa kabar—mu?" hanya itu yang terlintas dalam benak Itachi. Jangan tanya. Sekarang dia mengutuk dirinya dalam hati kecilnya. Senyum kecut menghiasi wajah Itachi.

Melihat Itachi yang bertingkah diluar kebiasaanya—lucu. Kyuubi menahan tawa. Walau nyatanya tawa Kyuubi masih dapat didengar Itachi dengan sangat jelas. Alih-alih merasa tersinggung, Itachi malah mengembang senyum dan ikut tertawa setelahnya. Bagaimanapun, senyum Kyuubi adalah yang terbaik kedua untuknya malam ini, tentunya setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyuubi adalah orang yang di jodohkan dengannya.

Karena bagaimanapun Kyuubi yang tersenyum dan tertawa lepas, baru kali ini Itachi melihatnya, dan tepat detik ini juga dia bersumpah, dia kembali terjatuh dalam pesona Kyuubi. jujur saja dia tidak akan mau bangkit. Dia hanya perlu membawa Kyuubi jatuh bersamanya dan menyelam bersama kemudian.

Kyuubi mencoba mengedalikan tawanya, setelah berdehem beberapa kali dan, "Aku baik," jawabnya dalam senyum yang terkulum. Itachi bahkan tidak bisa menolong dirinya yang menelan liur gusar. Kyuubi tampak begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

Itachi membawa dirinya tampak lebih baik, dengan menatap kedua belah mata Kyuubi instens. "Kyuu, kau tahu... aku, hahh..."

"Ya, kau kenapa?" Kyuubi mencoba untuk memahami Itachi yang sedang kalut. Sebenarnya itu juga yang terjadi padanya.

"Aku, bukannya ingin mengatakan apa kabar, aku mencintaimu, Senju Kyuubi," Itachi membawa kedua jemari tangan Kyuubi dalam genggamannya, dan meremasnya lembut. "Mungkin, banyak yang tidak ku ketahui tentangmu, termasuk itu kapan kau lahir dan masih banyak lagi yang belum ku ketahui," Itachi menghela nafas kasar dan menatap Kyuubi penuh harap. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan merasa keberatan untuk mengetahui apapun itu tentangmu seiring berjalannya waktu. Kyuu, Kau tahu walau aku belum mengetahui banyak hal tentangmu. Aku yakin aku akan segera mengenalimu jika kau ada di sekitarku. Tidak peduli bagaimana kau merubah nama dan penampilanmu, karena, karena hanya ada satu apel berhiaskan lemon yang kutahu. Kau tahu! aku tidak akan melupakan aroma itu. Saat pertama kali kita berhadapan. Aku akan segera mengenalimu, karena itu kau. Aku..." Itachi nyaris frustasi meyakinkan Kyuubi bahwa dia benar mencintainya. Saat kyuubi hanya menatap Itachi dalam diam.

Kyuubi menarik jemarinya dari genggaman Itachi. "Kyuu, A-ku—" ada rasa takut menghinggapi hati Itachi. Ini seperti Kyuubi akan menjauh darinya. Hanya saja, tubrukan kuat pada tubuhnya menyadarkan Itachi bahwa ketakutannya tidak beralasan apalagi,

Chu.

Itachi hanya bisa membola, saat dia kalah start dari wanitanya. Itachi masih mengerjap bingung saat Kyuubi telah memutus ciuman singkat mereka dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah apel didada bidang Itachi.

Malu-malu kyuubi mengangkat wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Itachi, "Aku juga mencintaimu," dan secepatnya menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali dengan menyeruak dalam pelukan Itachi yang bertambah erat.

"Apa artinya kita berpacaran sekarang?" tanya Itachi yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagia.

Geleng, Kyuubi menggeleng kuat dalam pelukan Itachi. Tentunya itu mengendurkan pelukan Itachi dia merasa dipermainkan.

"Kyuu..." belum habis perkataan Itachi, Kyuubi mendongak dengan wajah yang memerah dan berkata cepat dalam nada suara penuh rajukan. "Kita, sudah bertunangan," katanya, sebelum menarik lengan Itachi untuk memeluknya kembali.

Mendengar itu membuat Itachi terkekeh ringan.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita langsung menikah saja?" tanya Itachi sambil mencium pucuk kepala Kyuubi, yang dibalas Kyuubi dengan..

"Aduh-du-duh!" tanpa ampun Kyuubi menyubit keras lengan Itachi dan bergegas kedalam ruangan mereka.

"Kyuuchan, tunggu!"

 **======BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT=====**

"Kalian kembali," Kushina mengerling jenaka.

"Baguslah," kata Tsunade.

"kalau begitu sebaiknya kita mulai saja acara tukar cincinnya," Fugaku mengerling istrinya, yang kemudian mengeluarkan kotak kecil beludru yang ketika dibuka menampilkan sepasang cincin bertahtakan berlian rubi bulat berdiameter 0,1 mm.

"Ayo, kenapa malah diam?" Minato menatap kyuubi dan Itachi yang hanya berdiam diri. Mereka tidak menyangka akan langsung disuruh tukar cincin begini.

"Kalian tidak mau" kata Genma. Diikuti anggukan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, mau." Itachi menarik Kyuubi ketengah-tengah keluarga mereka yang telah berdiri. Kemudian mengambil cincin yang lebih kecil dan menyematkannya dijari manis Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menggigit kasar bibir bawahnya menahan haru. Ketika dia mengambil cincin yang satunya, dia menatap keluarganya yang mengangguk meyakinkan Kyuubi.

Tepuk tangan menghiasi ruangan tersebut saat prosesi tukar cincin telah selesai.

Kedua belah pihak sepakat akan membicarakan proses penikahan secepatnya.

 _ **~Sou sakana Shimiwo Yasashisani...~**_

Nada dering ponsel Naruto berbunyi.

" **Moshi moshi** , Kakashi- **Jichan** ," semua orang di ruangan itu menatap Naruto. Sedang Kyuubi bergegas melangkah ke samping Naruto dan ikut menempelkan telinganya keponsel Naruto.

"Kau Dimana Naru? Apa Kau tahu dimana Kyuubi,"

"Aku di resto _**Jichan**_ , Kyuu _ **nee**_ sedang mendengarmu _**Jichan**_!"

"Benarkah? Kyuu!" panggil Kakashi. Naruto memberikan ponselnya pada Kyuubi.

"Ya, _**Jichann**_... kau kemana saja _**Old-Jichan**_?" kesal Kyuubi pada pamannya yang tidak ada kabar setelah membantunya pindah rumah.

"He, jangan marah, kau tahu, _**Jichan**_ mu ini sibuk, dan hentikan memanggiku _**Old**_ , aku tidak setua itu,"

Kyuubi terkekeh lucu mendegar paman kesayangannya.

"Oya, kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja, aku datang kerumah mu dan semua sungguh berantakan! Pintu tidak terkunci! Apa yang terjadi KYUU!"

Kyuubi ingat terakhir kalinya dia di rumah, dan dia yakin pamannya pasti sangat panik. "—dan kenapa tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi seorang pun?" tambah Kakashi.

"Oh, itu maaf paman aku hanya panik dan bergegas pergi begitu saja ke... makam," suara Kyuubi mengecil di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kyuu... kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Kakashi yang sebelumnya keras melembut mendengar Kyuubi seperti akan menangis ditelinganya.

"Kau dimana? **Ji-chan** akan kesana sekarang, **Ji-chan** ada berita baik untukmu?"

"Ayolah paman kau tahu aku dimana,"

"Jangan main-main Kyuu!"

"Aku tidak main-main, bukannya paman juga di beritahu kalau aku akan dijodohkan hari ini. Pastinya kau tahu tempatnya, karena kau di undang,"

"... aaah"

"Bukan aah, kau pasti melupakannya kan, dasar **Old-Jichan**!"

"Maaf Kyuu, akhir-akhir ini banyak Kasus, bagaimana calonmu? Hm! Apa dia tampan?"

"Lihat saja sendiri!" setelahnya Kyuubi memberikan ponsel pada Naruto.

Naruto memberitahu kalau Kakashi sekarang berada di rumah Naruto. Semua orang itu sepakat untuk pergi ke rumah Naruto. Apalagi setelah mendengar Kakashi yang kalang kabut mencari Kyuubi dengan cemas, karena keadaaan rumah kyuubi yang seperti kemalingan. Ditambah lagi kebanyakan orang men- _ **silent**_ ponsel mereka agar tidak menggangu pertemuan keluarga tersebut, jadinya, mereka yang menjambangi Kakashi karena merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu

 **======BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT=====**

"Hai, _**old-jichan**_ ," Kyuubi mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kakashi, saat telah memasuki kediaman Naruto.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" yakin Kakashi.

"Hm, _**i'm fine**_."

Kakashi menyalami orang tua Itachi dan tersenyum sopan. Semua orang duduk di ruang keluarga dan berbincang hangat. Tentang apa yang terjadi saat acara pertunangan Kyuubi dengan Itachi. Sedang yang dibicarakan hanya terdiam untuk Itachi, sedang kyuubi, dia hanya mendengus kesal dan berteriak jika candaan itu sudah kelewatan menurut standartnya, dan hampir semua melewati standart Kyuubi.

"Apa kataku, Kyuu _ **chan**_ pilihan keluarga pasti tidak buruk, buktinya kau menyukainya,"

"Diam _**old-ji**_ , aku merasa kalian menjebakku untuk pindah ke dekat rumah, Uchiha!"

"Ho-hohoho, itu tidak mungkin, kau yang ingin pindah kesana" sela Kakashi.

"Huh," Kyuubi melengos.

Itachi menatap kyuubi dengan senyuman, "Apa itu artinya kau menyesal bertemu denganku, Kyuu _ **chan**_?" tanya Itachi pelan.

Kyuubi sungguh terkejut, dia kalang-kabut menatap kesal pada Kakashi dan gusar pada Itachi yang menujukkan raut kecewa.

Kyuubi lekas berdiri dan menyilangkan lengannya di depan tubuhnya. "Itu tidak benar Chi!" tegasnya yakin.

Dan serempak saja ruangan menjadi riuh karena Naruto, Genma dan Kakashi.

"Aku merestuimu ponakanku sayang," sela Kakashi.

" **Old . JI . CHAN .** " tekan Kyuubi mendelik marah pada Kakashi.

Belum sempat Kyuubi melepaskan amarahnya pada Kakashi. Kakashi menyerah sebuah amplop pada Kyuubi.

"Hm, benar, Kyuu... aku ingin memberikan ini padamu Kyuu..."

"Apa itu?

"Buka saja,"

Kyuubi membuka amplop itu dengan masih menyisakan amarah pada Kakashi.

"Ini..." Kyuubi menatap Kakashi tidak percaya dan memeluk Kakashi.

"Ada apa? Kyuu _ **nee**_..." Naruto menghampiri Kyuubi yang seperti menangis dalam pelukan Kakashi.

Sedang Itachi hanya menatap penuh penasaran, entah kenapa dia merasa akan ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Kyuubi berbalik memeluk Naruto. "Naru, Kyuu _ **nee**_ ,"

"Ya, Kyuu _ **nee**_ , kenapa?" Naruto sedikit cemas.

"Kyuu _ **nee**_ , diterima di sekolah memasak internasional! di paris!" jerit Kyuubi tertahan.

Semua yang mengenal Kyuubi dari kecil sangat tahu hal itu adalah impian terbesarnya. Karena itu mereka sangat yakin Kyuubi akan mengambil kesempatan itu. Dan mereka juga bahagia karena impian Kyuubi tercapai.

Semua orang bersuka-cita diterimanya Kyuubi di sekolah tersebut. Dan begitu juga dengan Kyuubi yang terhanyut dalam harunya.

"Kyuu kau akan pergi ke paris?" Itachi bertanya dengan tampang kalut. Ke paris? Itu jauh. Jauh dari jepang. Apalagi ini akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setahun.

Kyuubi mencari suara yang bertanya padanya. Jika yang bertanya Naruto dia pasti akan menjawab iya, atau yang lainnya. Tapi, ini Itachi. Melihat wajah Itachi yang terlihat murung Kyuubi bahkan tidak bisa bersuara. Jika itu sebelum bertemu Itachi. Dia pasti tidak akan ragu. Tapi begitu melihat wajah Itachi dan bagaimana dia bertanya. Kyuubi kembali bertanya apakah dia akan pergi ke paris? Atau tidak?

Dalam diam kedua orang ini saling tatap seakan menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Seakan melempar kata dalam pandangan yang saling bertaut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n.**

Halohai, Minna-san. Maaf atas keterlambatan update fict ini. Kemarin BiO sedang Skripsi. So, waktu benar-benar tersita di duta. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca fict ini yaaa... n next chap will be the last chap from **B2OPA. Jaa.. sampai jumpa, sampai waktunya ~**

 **~MARI BUDAYAKAN REVIEW SETELAH MEMBACA, ya~**


	6. Chapter 6: epilogulapel

Merah, membara. Memikat. Adalah kesatuan yang tidak dapat dilepaskan begitu saja dari buah merah pembalut putih disisi terdalamnya—Apel.

Setidaknya, begitulah Kyuubi. membara, dan memikat dalam ketulusan yang tersembunyi apik dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang menjadikan dirinya.

Manis dalam alaminya. Entahlah, aku—Itachi—hanya takut jika dia ditambah pemanis—gula—lagi.

Tidak terbayangkan.

Tapi, aku tidak akan ragu mengatakan, dia akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar menakjubkan—Itachi.

 **======BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT=====**

 **-Book 2 of Panekuk Apel-**

 **Chapter 5: Epilogulapel (END)**

Naruto and all character

as always belong to Masashi Kishimoto

 **little bit of IFK**

 **sligh another**

 **WARN: Typo(s), OOC, AU, cerita yang sangat biasa, No Copast, DLDR!**

 **Cerita ini dibuat hanyalah untuk kesenangan semata, bukan untuk mendapat keuntungan dari pihak manapun, tentunya!**

 **======BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT=====**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo Airport, 15 maret 2016.**

Hati Itachi meraung meneriakkan keegoisan. Menahan Kyuubi tepat disisinya. Menjadi miliknya, hanya tinggal disini dimanapun dia—Itachi—berada. Bagai cerita dalam negeri dongeng. Itachi sebagai pangeran dan Kyuubi adalah sang putri. Mereka hanya harus mengatakan 'ya' kemudian akan hidup bahagia bersama selama-lamanya.

Tapi, apa daya. Mempertahankan kebijaksanaannya. Disinilah, Itachi melepas Kyuubi pergi mengejar mimpinya yang lain. Ini tidak salah. Hanya saja hati Itachilah yang tidak bisa kompromi dengan rasa sakit. Bahkan dia berpikir tidak perlu mengumbar senyum yang akan membuat dirinya tampak lebih buruk dari ini.

Dia juga yang salah berlagak sok tegar melepas Kyuubi pergi berguru ke negeri orang. Tapi, apa daya Itachi tidak akan bisa menghapus senyum itu dari wajah ayu wanitanya. Dia hanya mencoba berkali-kali—gagal—membesarkan hatinya.

Inilah saatnya, Kyuubi akan berangkat. Banyak yang ingin Itachi katakan, tidak terkecuali dengan Kyuubi sendiri. Mereka hanya kembali mencari dalam tatap. Kala kata tidak perlu lagi terucap. Karena sebuah tatapan dengan hati yang sudah entah sejak kapan menjadi satu tersenyum memberikan kepercayaan dalam sebuah ikatan tidak kasat mata. Melegakan mereka dalam sesaat.

Tidak ada yang mereka pedulikan. Serasa semua menjadi beku pada diri mereka berdua.

Mereka hanya baru berbagi cinta. Kyuubi bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas pengertian Itachi pada keegoisanya. Ini memang tentang keegoisan. Jika itu bukan Kyuubi, maka Itachilah yang mengalahkan keegoisannya.

untuk sebuah rasa, yang mereka sebut... cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **======BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT=====**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

" **Ini, tidak akan lama, Chi. Aku akan kembali setelah satu tahun," Kyuubi berbicara pada Itachi yang mendongak menatap langit. Ini bukan karena bintang terlihat indah malam ini. Bukan. Itachi hanya tidak ingin Kyuubi membaca ekspresinya saat itu.**

" **..." sekian lama berdiam diri. Itachi mengeratkan genggamannya pada beranda teras keluarga Namikaze. Mereka hanya mencoba mengasingkan diri, untuk dapat berbicara lebih private, tepat setelah euforia diterimanya Kyuubi sebagai mahasiswa di Paris.**

 **Dalam keraguan Itachi berucap, Itachi sendiri tidak yakin apa itu suaranya atau tidak, gema dan irama suaranya pecah bergetar takut kehilangan, "—apa... tidak bisa lebih cepat dari itu?" niat hatinya yang ingin mengatakan, apakah Kyuubi tidak bisa hanya tinggal disini saja. Namun kalimat itu teralih begitu saja, dalam rasa takut Kyuubi akan membencinya. Apalagi disaat semua orang mendukung keinginan Kyuubi dan Itachi ingin melakukan sebaliknya, Itachi hanya tidak siap untuk menjadi penjahat dadakan, saat hubungan mereka katakanlah belum sampai seperempat pagi.**

 **Dan, yang lebih penting bagaimana Kyuubi menatapnya penuh harap, untuk membiarkan Kyuubi melanjutkan sekolah memasaknya. Dan sekuat apa Itachi mencoba menjauh dari tatap Kyuubi, sampai akhirnya dia tidak dapat lagi mengelak. Mata Kyuubi yang bertaut dalam tatapnya. Membuat Itachi mengulas senyum kecil dalam yakin dia merengkuh Kyuubi dalam peluknya. Dan berkata tegas, "Aku akan bangga memiliki seorang istri yang diakui kemampuan memasaknya oleh dunia,"**

 **Terang saja, mendengar itu Kyuubi membalas pelukan Itachi erat, dan berkata penuh syukur, "Terimakasih, Chi. Aku tahu aku tidak salah memilihmu, kau yang terbaik," gumam Kyuubi dengan kepala yang makin menyungsup masuk dalam dekapan Itachi yang mengerat.**

" **Yah, aku memang," kekeh Itachi dalam canda, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang kaku. Dengan itu dia mendapatkan cubitan dilengan kirinya oleh Kyuubi.**

.

.

.

 **Tokyo Airport, 15 juni 2017.**

Sampai sekarang, mengingat saat Itachi mengizinkan Kyuubi pergi, masih sukses membuat Itachi menuai senyum kecut. Walau nyatanya Kyuubi akan mendarat 15 menit lagi. ya, Kyuubi telah menyelesaikan Studinya di paris. Mengingat 15 menit yang sudah menipis saja masih membuat Itachi merasa kesal. Waktu selalu berjalan lambat saat menunggu. Itachi sangat percaya itu.

"Santailah sedikit Aniki," Sasuke yang juga ikut menjemput Kyuubi bersama Itachi dan juga Naruto. Merasa lelah melihat kakaknya yang tidak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir. Mendengar kata Sasuke hanya membuat Itachi menatap Sasuke sedetik sebelum kembali sibuk dengan dunianya.

Dan saat Naruto berseru, "Itu KyuuNee!" Itachi menoleh cepat. Benar saja. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Kyuubi. hanya saja dia tampak lebih anggun dengan coat Coklat selutut saat rambutnya diikat tinggi, beberapa helai bermain disekitar pipinya. Memberi kesan lebih.

Tidak terbendung, senyuman menghiasi wajah Itachi. Cepat dia mengangkat kertas bertuliskan nama Kyuubi, dengan seruan yang tidak bisa dikatakan lambat, "Kyuubi!"

Semua mata yang mengarah padanya tidak Itachi pedulikan. Dia hanya melihat Kyuubi yang tertawa lucu. Jelas saja Itachi menyonsongnya dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Sedang Sasuke sudah menutup wajahnya, untuk kesekian kali berlagak tidak mengenal Itachi. Naruto tidak peduli. Dia malah tertawa lucu melihat kelakuan Itachi. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali berlari mengejar dan memeluk kyuubi. tapi, dia mencoba bersabar untuk Itachi yang tampak terlalu bahagia.

Naruto ingin memberi Itachi lebih banyak bahagia.

Saat mereka berjarak tepat satu langkah, mereka hanya diam. Membisu. Larut dalam tatap. Menyampaikan rasa yang tidak bisa hanya sekedar diucap. Sampai saat mereka saling melempar senyum. Dalam gemerincing hati yang merindu sedang rasa bahagia bercampur haru, Kyuubi memecah hening, dalam ucap, "I'm back,"

"Hm, aku masih disini, menyambutmu..." mereka tertawa sebelum berbagi pelukan hangat.

Setelahnya, Itachi mengamit lengan kanan Kyuubi, dan mengambil alih tugas membawa koper Kyuubi.

Saat itulah, Naruto datang menghambur dalam pelukan Kyuubi. "Kyuunee, _Aitakattayo_!" serunya lantang. Saat Sasuke mengangguk samar ke arah Kyuubi dengan sebuah senyum tulus

"Ah, ini..." Naruto menyodorkan sebuah apel pada Kyuubi yang langsung digigitnya dan sukses memecah tawa bahagia pada mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **======BARTHOLOMEO PRESENT=====**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo, 21 Agustus 2021.**

"Hee! Percintaan _Kaachan_ dan _Touchan_ penuh drama juga, hm," sela Obito menatap gambar Itachi mengangkat nama Kyuubi dengan tawa lebar. Terimakasih untuk Naruto yang sudah mengabadikannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka _Tousan_ begitu Norak," Lirik Shisui pada Itachi yang sedang menyeruput kopinya.

"Shisui, kau seharusnya bangga, pada t _ousan_ yang mendapatkan Ibumu, benarkan Sai?" Itachi meminta pendapat pada Sai, kembar terkecil dari anak kembar tiganya.

Sai menatap Itachi yang berada disebelahnya dan melengos acuh.

"Hahaa..." Itachi tertawa terluka melihat respon anak terkecilnya. Walau tahu Sai anak yang kelewat tidak acuh. Tapi, itu tetap saja menyakiti hati Itachi.

"Sudahlah Chi, seharusnya... kau tidak bertanya pada Sai..." Kyuubi meletakkan beberapa _Cookies_ yang terlihat baru matang diatas meja. Dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kanan Itachi ketika Sai telah duduk nyaman di kiri Itachi. Sai tampak tidak pusing dengan sekeliling dengan menyomot _cookies_ yang Kyuubi letakkan dan menggigitnya kecil-kecil seakan asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Hal itu, Diikuti Shisui dan Obito yang tidak ingin melewatkan _cookies_ buatan ibunya. Saat Itachi dan Sasuke tidak ingin ketinggalan.

Itachi tampak tidak suka pada Sasuke yang lebih dahulu menyomot _cookies_ buatan Kyuubi dari dia sendiri. Setelah baru saja, Sasuke menceritakan nostalgianya pada ketiga anak kembarnya. Suatu anugrah tidak terbendung yang Kyuubi dan Itachi dapatkan, setelah menikah lima tahun yang lalu. Obito Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, dan Sai Uchiha yang memiliki Karakter tersendiri.

"Tunggu, kachan kembali tanggal 15 juni 2017? Bukannya itu hari pernikahan _Kachan_ dan _touchan_?" seru Shisui penuh tanya, melihat tanggal yang tercetak jelas disudut kanan bawah poto yang dilihatnya.

"Betul, kau semakin kritis saja," Sasuke mengacungkan jempolnya pada Shisui, terang saja hal itu membuat Shisui meringgis malu mendapat pujian dari paman favoritnya.

"Itulah kehebatan Itachi-nii!" seru Naruto mengebu-gebu, dia bahkan lupa mengucapkan salam.

"Itu, kegilaan." Ralat Sasuke acuh seraya memakan _cookies_ yang menurutnya enak.

"Kau saja yang tidak mengerti hal romantis, _Teme_!" teriak Naruto tidak terima. Kala Itachi terlihat bersemangat melihat Naruto yang membelanya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto remeh, "Seperti kau tahu saja, _Dobe_." Tekannya.

"Kau!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke Jengkel.

Tidak akan ada yang menghentikannnya, mereka hanya akan menonton saja karena itu adalah hal biasa bagi keluarga Itachi melihat Naruto dan Sasuke adu mulut.

"Naru-nii, kenapa tidak _Niichan_ ceritakan saja keromantisan _Touchan_ itu," suara datar Sai mengalihkan fokus Naruto, dia terlihat bersemangat untuk menceritakan bagaimana kejadian saat pernikahan Kyuubi dan Itachi.

Naruto dengan kasarnya merangsek duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang dengan rela tidak rela terpaksa bergeser.

"Waktu itu, dari bandara kita langsung ke rumah Kyuu _Nee_. Di kediaman senju. Naruto mulai bercerita dengan ketiga bocah kembar itu mendengar penuh minat...

 **Naruto' Story.**

Disepanjang perjalanan dari bandara ke kediaman Senju. Itachi tidak habisnya menatap Kyuubi. Dia bahkan nyaris tidak berkedip. Jelas saja hal ini membuat Kyuubi tidak dapat menghabiskan apel yang diberikan Naruto di bandara tadi.

Terlebih pada itu, genggaman tangan Itachi pada jemari Kyuubi terlihat begitu Posesif seakan takut Kyuubi akan pergi lagi.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuubi hanya bisa memaklumi apa yang Itachi lakukan. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak pernah pulang sejak berangkat studi keluar negeri.

Demi kodok, Kyuubi nyaris serasa mau mati menahan rasa malunya saat Naruto dan Sasuke tidak berhenti mengerling geli pada dia dan Itachi.

.

.

.

Ya, Kyuubi bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Mobil yang membawa mereka telah memasuki kediaman Senju. Kyuubi yang ingin segera keluar saat mobil berhenti di tahan Itachi begitu saja. Saat Itachi bergegas keluar, kemudian berputar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuubi dengan lagak pemain sinetron yang sok romantis. Tentu saja hal ini menjadi bulan-bulanan Naruto.

"Uuuwaaa, ttootuuuiiiit..." Naruto berlagak imut, menggoda Kyuubi dan Itachi. Yang dibalas senyum tampan Itachi dan Kyuubi yang mendesis garang pada Naruto. Dia masih sama. Terang saja Naruto berlari ke dalam meninggalkan Kyuubi yang seperti akan mengamuk. Sedang Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kyuu..." Bisik Itachi tepat di telinga Kyuubi.

Terkejut dan merona malu adalah respon alami yang Kyuubi alami sebelum dengan segala refleknya menginjak keras kaki Itachi.

"is..!" Itachi mendesis kecil sebelum menyusul Kyuubi yang sudah bergegas masuk.

'Itu dia wanitaku,' batin Itachi.

.

.

.

Mendapat pelukan hangat dari keluarga, serta sambutan penuh suka cita membuat Kyuubi menitikkan airmata. Kyuubi tidak menyangka tempatnya untuk pulang sebanyak ini. Dengan senyum manis bahagia Kyuubi berkata, "Aku pulang,"

Suka cita berjalan cukup lama, Kyuubi yang saat di pesawat ingin segera istirahat setelah sampai di rumah malah melupakan tujuannya. Sedang dia larut dalam kebersamaan bersama keluarganya. Sampai Itachi berdeham pelan, "Ehem..." dan mulai berucap serius.

"—karena semua juga sudah berkumpul, aku Itachi Uchiha ingin menyampaikan hal yang sangat ingin Aku sampaikan jauh-jauh hari, jujur saja semuanya pasti akan menganggap ini sangat terburu..."

Semua orang menatap Itachi penasaran tidak terkecuali Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya yang juga berada disana.

Dengan pasti Itachi melangkah ke arah Kyuubi dan menggengam jemari Kyuubi dengan lembut dan penuh damba, "_Kyuu, Mari menikah!"

Ok, bukan maukah kau menikah denganku, tapi mari menikah! Dan yang lebih membuat Kyuubi tambah _speechless_ adalah...

"—Sekarang."

"E—eeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." kejut Kyuubi, "Menikah? Sekarang?" Kyuubi reflek menarik tangannya.

Itachi tampak kecewa dengan Kyuubi yang terlihat antipati, jelas saja Kyuubi kelabakan melihat ekspresi terluka Itachi yang tidak mau repot menutupinya sama sekali.

"Bukan begitu, Itachi..."

Mendengar itu Itachi tersenyum manis dan berkata, " Jika yang kau bilang penghulu, aku sudah mengundangnya," dan bersamaan dengan perkataan Itachi tampaklah pak penghulu yang tersenyum seraya mengucap salam.

"Nah, ayo menikah,"

"E—eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh," sekarang bukan hanya Kyuubi saja yang berteriak. Sepertinya hanya Itachilah yang mengetahui rencananya.

Sebelum kembali berkata, Kyuubi mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Berpikir apakah ini memang keinginannya. Walau tidak menampik ini juga merupakan keinginannya. Dan jika berbicara keegoisan, jika dulu Kyuubi yang berlaku egois saat hubungan mereka belum sampai seperempat pagi. Dan Kyuubi rasa tidak ada salahnya sekarang Itachi bersikap egois, karena pada nyatanya dia juga menginginkan apa yang Itachi inginkan, jadi tidak ada ruginya mengikuti keegisan Itachi.

"Baiklah," mantap Kyuubi menatap Itachi yakin.

Setelah itu Kyuubi dan Itachi menatap semua keluarga mereka untuk meminta restu dalam diam.

"—Ku pikir kalian tidak butuh restu kami lagi," Kakashi berucap main-main. Tawa yang pecah dalam beberapa detik membawa senyum dan anggukkan meyakinkan kedua insan yang akan melangkah pada awal yang baru.

 **End Naruto's story**

"Nah, betulahlah, Itachi _nii_ dan Kyuu _nee_ menikah setelahnya..." terang Naruto menggebu penuh semangat.

"Owwwoohh..." Obito merespon paling cepat setelah cerita Naruto berakhir.

"Touchan, kkkakkoiii," serunya semangat dengan melompat-lompat di depan Itachi dan menunjukkan kedua jempolnya dengan cengiran penuh kekaguman. Sigap Itachi membawa Obito dalam pangkuannya dan menciumi wajah Obito penuh cinta.

Walau tidak berkata-apa. Shisui menatap ayahnya dengan mata yang jujur berbinar. Takluput dari mata Itachi sehingga dia tersenyum bahagia pada Shisui dan mengelus puncak kepala Shisui sayang. Sampai sebuh suara kecil Sai menggema, "Lumayan," katanya. Baiklah semua orang yang mengenalnya pasti tahu, sangat sulit untuk membuat seorang Sai berkata _lumayan_ karena itu Kyuubi dan Itachi memeluknya dengan sesekali mencubit pipi Sai. Tidak lupa Obito dan Shisui yang tidak mau ketinggalan merangsek ke dalam pelukan ayah dan ibu mereka. Sedang duo Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum melihat kebahagian keluarga kakaknya.

 _Btw, kapan ya... duo ngenes ni bakal taken ya...plak abaikan..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Ini beneran real end, lo...**

Sankyuu, buat semua teman yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini... dan mau repot repot ngefav, fol n review serta Voment. Arigatou gozaimashita, minna... tanpamu... cerita ini mungkin bakal... entahlah... sou, sankyuu...

dan _gomen_ butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk ini mencapai akhirnya, dan jujur aku ga bakal ngelanjutin ini lagi karena ini real end... sou, lega rasanya...

n... sori juga jika akhirnya ga sesuai ekspektasi... ya.. ini dari awal juga uda receh... ya, akhirnya juga ga bakal jauh dari ntu de...

sou... jaaa #lambai-lambai...

 _eh, btw, ga nyangka w bisa ngasih label komplit ke ni cerita..._


End file.
